The Nine-Tailed Fox Girl: A Naruko Story
by Tonlor
Summary: This is the first chapter of the Life a Naruko which follows Narutos with several changes. Rated 'M' in case of future chapters. Has Team 7 as it's character filters,
1. The Nine Tailed Fox Girl

**The Nine Tailed Fox Girl**

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**~A/N~ This story will start off a lot like the first chapter of Naruto but with some differences and skipping of part I see as useless. Once I pass the forest and Mizuki everything from there will be to my own creation. Some will mimic the manga some of it will be from my own skull. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh Quick note I have Naruko as a very fast learn once she's put her mind to something.**

* * *

A young blonde haired girl ran through the streets of the hidden leaf. She wore a pair of orange pants with a kunai holster on her right thigh; though it couldn't be seen she wore a midnight black shirt covered by an orange jacket with blue shoulders and a white swirl tassel on her left shoulder. She had a pair of goggles on her forehead and dark blue toeless sandals. She quickly ducked into an alley and behind a few trash cans. "Naruko!" several men shouted looking for the girl. She smiled as they passed by knowing she had lost them; she turned and stopped seeing a man standing behind her. His black hair was kept in a pony-tail; a thin scar ran over his nose just below his eyes. He gave a sigh looking down at the girl.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei," She smiled lightly at her teacher. He shook his head and looked up to see she had painted all over the four hokage monumental heads.

"You have to clean that up now you know that right," Iruka said looking down to see she was gone. "Of course she ran," Iruka took off knowing where she would go.

Naruko jumped into her little apartment and right into the shadow of Iruka once again. "You're too easy," Iruka said.

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Naruko stepping back.

"It's not whether you're sorry or not, you have to clean it up," Iruka said.

"What don't you people to do that for you?" Naruko asked.

"It's your job. You committed the crime, you do the time," Iruka growled.

"Ugh fine," Naruko growled.

"If you clean them up fast I'll buy you some ramen," Naruko's eyes lit up at that and nodded.

"Ok I'll get it cleaned up in no time," she said running off. Iruka smiled knowing how much the short little girl loved ramen.

* * *

The two sat in Ichiraku Ramen both with a bowel of ramen in front of them. Naruko ate like it was going to be her last meal; she scarfed down the food in what seemed like record time. After which he glanced up at Iruka then back to her bowl.

"Naruko… Why were you doing that to the monument? Do you know who the Hokage's are?" Iruka asked looking at the girl.

"Of course I do. Basically those who receive the title Hokage are the strongest ninja in the village right?" Naruko went over then paused for a moment. "Among them is the fourth that saved the village from the Demon Fox,"

"Then why?" Iruka asked.

"One day I'm going to get the name hokage… Then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages and be the first woman ever to have that title," Naruko said pointing her chopsticks at Iruka. "Then the village will recognize my strength," Iruka said nothing as just stared at the girl with a mouth full of ramen. She then paused again and looked at him. "…By the way I have a request…"

"What you want seconds?" Iruka asked.

"No… can I borrow your leaf head protector?" she asked her hands together.

"Oh this? No no this is for after you graduate. It's a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow," Iruka said getting the girl to roll her eyes and return to her food. "Is that why you removed your goggles?"

* * *

Iruka sat next to one of his best friends, Mizuki, and judged the students on their attempts to do the Bushin No Jutsu. He could see Naruko panicking it was her worst jutsu after all. And just like all the other times she failed. "Iruka, this is her third time and she did technically create a clone, we could pass her," Mizuki suggested making her eyes light up.

"No way Mizuki, everyone else created two clones and hers was useless," Iruka retorted not wanting her to pass without having the jutsu down. "We can't pass her,"

Naruko walked through the streets her head hung low as she moved. She could care less if she ran into someone or hit something. She truly held the title of Dead Last in her academy. Everyone else in her class had passed by now.

* * *

"Hey Naruko," A voice said gaining her weary attention. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked standing a few feet from her.

"Sure, what else do I have to do," she replied following Mizuki.

"Ikuka is a serious person. Both of his parents were killed when he was young. So he's had to do everything himself," Mizuki explained as they sat on a ledge overlooking part of the village.

"But why does he only pick on me?" Naruko asked.

"Probably because he sees himself in you," Mizuki said making Naruko's body freeze. "He's probably thinking he wants you to be strong in a real way… Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents," Mizuki further explained.

"…But I wish I had graduated," Naruko said still feeling down.

"Well then, I'll tell you a secret," Mizuki said getting the girl to look at him with confusion.

* * *

Naruko moved as quietly as she could; she was sneaking into the Hokage's Residents after all she knew she'd probably get caught but she had to try. She crept through the hallways moving towards the scroll Mizuki had told her about. "What are you doing in my house?" a voice asked. She froze knowing the Hokage himself had caught her.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" she shouted changing into a well-endowed older version of herself. The third was out like a light after seeing that form. She riffled through his scrolls and quickly found the one she was looking for.

"Gotcha," she said strapping it to her back before she left with all due haste.

* * *

"Listen up," The third Hokage spoke standing in front of a large group of men and women. "Naruko Uzumaki as stolen the Scroll of Seals, it has been half a day since it was taken. It is the up most of importance that we get it back. Now go and find her!" he shouted getting them to take off.

"She won't get away this time… she's in big trouble," one man growled as he and another moved south.

'_I should check the forest,'_ Iruka thought as he moved as fast as he could towards the forest. Iruka still couldn't believe that she would do something so extreme and take something so precious to the village. He moved through the forest and quickly found her sitting on the ground the scroll on her back. She looked completely exhausted; Iruka landed in front of her and gave a sigh.

"I found the nose bleeder," she smiled.

"IDIOT I FOUND YOU!" Iruka shouted seeing her stand and smile at him.

"You found me and I could only learn one skill," she said looking at Iruka.

"Hey you're all beaten up what were you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Never mind that, Hey hey I'm going to try and incredible skill if I do it let graduate me," she said smiling.

'_So you were out here practicing enough to damage your body'_ Iruka thought. "Naruko where did you get that scroll on your back?" he asked.

"Oh this Mizuki-Sensei told me about it and this place too," Naruko replied still smiling. "He told me if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate," Iruka was in shock Mizuki told her to do this. Iruka acted instantly hearing the sounds; he pushed Naruko out of the way and narrowly dodged a large amount of Kunais several still hit him leaving him bleeding against a wooden wall.

"Naruto give me the scroll," Mizuki growled.

"What's going on?" Naruko asked panicked.

"Mizuki used you to try and get his hands on the scroll," Irukia replied.

* * *

The night was over and Naruko sat in her house holding Iruka's leaf protector tears rolled down her face. Yes she had graduated but at what cost? She knew what she was now, a monster, a container for a demon. "That's why everybody hates me?" she asked herself her free hand on her stomach. "Because I'm a bottle for the demon that killed the fourth," everything started to make sense why she was so hated and alone. Nobody wanted anything to do with her she was a monster after all. She wiped her eyes hearing a knock come to her door.

"Naruko Uzumaki you are to come with me to see the Hokage," a voice said from behind the door. She put the protector in her pocket and moved to the door; she opened it and saw a man with grey hair and most of his face was hidden by a mask with his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Why does the Hokage want to see me?" Naruko asked.

"Above my pay rate follow me please," he spoke leading the girl out of her apartment. She continued to look at the man he was tall and dressed like a usual chunin or jonin level ninja in the village except for the mask and how he wore his protector.

'_This guy is weird,'_ she thought as she followed him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jonin of the leaf," he replied still walking; as the two moved through the streets he remained quite ignoring most of her questions.

Once inside the Hokage's resident Kakashi stopped at a door ushering her in before he left in a swirl of wind. Naruko stepped in to see the third Hokage, Iruka and two of the village elders. She saw a chair in the center of the room and knew that was where she was to sit. "Please take a seat," the third said indicating the chair. Naruko obeyed and sat down worried she was in a lot more trouble than she thought.

"We have gotten in contact with you Godfather whom is the one that's been paying for your resident and schooling," one of the elders said. Naruko paused unsure why she needed to know she had a godfather is he was never around.

"He has told us to answer all questions and he would be here as soon as he could be," the other elder said.

"Really any question I have?" Naruko asked looking at The Third whom nodded.

"That being said is there anything you want to know?" the third asked as the elder lefts.

"Who am I?" Naruko asked immediately.

"You are Naruko Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," Hiruzen said leaving the girl and Iruka in shock. Even Iruka didn't know that she was Minato's daughter.

"The fourth was my dad?" she asked in a state of shock.

"Yes and Kushina Uzumaki was one of the greatest Ninja this village ever had," Hiruzen added.

"I'm the daughter of the Fourth and one of the best Ninja this village had… Why did he seal the fox inside of me?" she asked.

"It was a sadistic choice. He had to choose between his daughter having a happy life or the complete destruction of the Leaf. He chose to safe the leaf and sealed the demon away. But in doing so if killed him and your mother," Hiruzen explained. "His final wish was for the people of the village to treat you with love and respect for becoming the container… but as you would know very few people were able to do that," he added.

"My parents died to save the village and they all hate me because of it?" she asked looking at the third.

"They only see you as a container for a monster not a hero who is holding back a demon," Iruka quickly said. "If it weren't for you we'd all been destroyed by the Nine-Tailed Fox," Iruka tried to make her see how important it was to be the container.

"Now that you know this what will you do?" Hiruzen asked.

"I need to train… I will become a greater ninja than my mother and one day I'll be Hokage and be a greater one than my father," Naruko jumped up her fists clenched. Hiruzen smiled he had hoped that telling her who she was would kick her into gear.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hiruzen said. "Six weeks," he added.

"Six weeks what?" Naruko asked confused.

"For six weeks I am going to put you through the most extreme training you will ever feel. In six week you meet your team by then I am going to make you a force to be reckoned with. Until six weeks has passed I am now your tutor," Hiruzen said leaving the two in complete shock.

"I'm going to be trained by the third?" she asked excitedly.

"No training is too easy I'm going to put you through a physical and mental hell. You are going to be learning a lot in a very short amount of time," Hirzuen said starting to intimidate the girl. "If you take after your parents at all and are as determined as you seem you should be able to handle it,"

Naruko's excitement destroyed her worry. "You're right... I am the child of a Hokage and a great kunoichi… I'm not just going to become a great ninja. I will be the best, better than my mother and my father. When do we start?" she stood clearly determined to prove herself right.

"Tomorrow morning. Be at training ground seven," Hiruzen said giving a nod to Iruka. _'If she takes after her mother and father at all in six weeks she will be almost jonin level in strength,'_ Hiruzen thought as he rubbed his chin

"Let's take you home. Get a good night sleep, you're going to need it," Iruka said leading her out.

* * *

Naruko woke to someone stepping to her apartment. She quickly moved and grabbed a kunai and readied for anything she stopped seeing it was The Third. "Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"Get dressed you're getting a new wardrobe," the third said.

"But I like my orange," she replied.

"It stands out to much but I will let you keep some orange but a true ninja needs to be able to disappear easily and that orange doesn't help," he said as he turned and let Naruko dress. Naruko didn't want to change how she looked, she wanted to stand out and make people see her.

"How am I going to pay for it?" she asked.

"Now that you're a genin you have access to the money your parents left for you," the third replied.

"Why didn't I before?" she asked.

"It was originally to be yours once you became a genin or the age of sixteen if you didn't want to be a ninja. It was kept locked under their commanded until now… I doubt they had made any contingency for their deaths," the third explained as he moved to the door being followed by Naruko.

"How much do I have?" she asked.

"Let's just say money isn't an issue… when your parent's died I funneled all of their money into that account before I noticed you couldn't access it," Hiruzen replied.

"Wow so I'm rich?" she asked.

"Yes… but you won't let that change you will it?" Hiruzen asked hoping Naruko wouldn't be selfish.

"Psh I'd rather give it all to the orphanage or someone who needs it I can get my own income now," she replied shrugging.

"Well it's your money," Hiruzen replied leading her into the sun.

"How's this?" Naruko asked standing in front of Iruka and Hiruzen. She now wore a black pair of pants with orange lines down the leg, a black jacket with similar stripes and the leaf crest on the back in orange. She wore black sandals and the cloth for her forehead protector was now black as well. Her undershirt however was now bright orange with the leaf over the heart. Hiruzen gave a nod as did Iruka they knew she would never wear it unless she got to have some orange.

"Here," Hiruzen handed her a long orange sash. Naruko tied it on leaving a long strand to hang down her thin tapered leg.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama," Naruko said she didn't care for this much black but she would deal.

"Here I got you this… see it as a graduation gift," Iruka said handing her a new black kuani case filled with kuanis all of which had orange cloth around the handle rather than white.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei," Naruko said happily.

"Now let's get you a proper meal," Hiruzen said walking out of the store after Naruko paid for her cloths.

* * *

Later that morning Naruko stood at the training ground in front of the third Hokage whom now wore black pants with mesh ankle covers and a black shirt with mesh on his left arm and a guard on his right. He wore an armored forehead protector and a very serious face. "First off I will teach you Chakra Control then I will have someone I trust teach you Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu alongside those I will be training you in metal swiftness and intelligence," Hiruzen explained.

"Do I have to learn Genjutsu?" she asked always having hated Genjutsus.

"Yes!" he shouted starling the girl. He raised a hand a three more people appeared. The first was a woman with black hair, red eyes and strange bandage like clothing. Another was a man in a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows and a jonin jacket. The third was the man who had come to get her when the third wanted to talk to her.

"Kureni, Guy, Kakashi met your new student," Hiruzen said to the two.

"Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko bowed to the two trying to act proper to the three jonin ninjas.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi. And I will be teaching to Genjutsus… if you can handle it," Kurenai said a look of pure seriousness on her face she clearly didn't care about doing this.

"I am Might Guy! I will be training you in Taijutsu… you best learn fast or you'll get hurt," he said with a smile.

"We've met and I will be teaching you Ninjutsu," Kakashi said as he read from an orange book.

"You three are dismissed until tomorrow," Hiruzen sent them away. "Now we will start with Chakra control, with these two abilities," Hiruzen created a clone. One walked over to the river while the other moved to a tree. Both gave a nod and moved; Naruko watch in amazement was one scaled a tree with just his feet and the other walked on the water like some kind of deity.

"Amazing," she said as they moved back towards her.

"You should be able to learn this quickly with use of your Shadow Clones," Hiruzen said confusing her.

"What?" she asked.

"Anything a Shadow Clone learns the original will learn once it's destroyed or dispelled," Hiruzen explained. "Now make as many as you can and let's get started," he commanded and the training began.

Naruko laid on the ground barely able to move. Her whole body ached, Hiruzen stood over her with a smile on his face. "Very well done, to come so far in just one day," Hiruzen said looking up at the trees seeing slash marks all over them each mark was an indicator to how high she or that clone had made it up the tree.

"I can't move," she laughed before she winced. She'd never hurt so much that laughing made her hurt more.

"Come on let's get you home and a hot meal," Hiruzen said helping the young girl up.

* * *

"How as her first day?" Iruka asked standing in front of the third whom looked exhausted.

"She's got a good grasp on both techniques. Thanks to fifteen clones working on both while I attacked her to gage her ability to block and dodge," Hiruzen explained unable to believe how good she became once she focused herself.

"That fast?" Iruka asked at a loss.

"She is the child of her parents. A true genius protégé like her mother and with the determination of her father… she is destined for greatness," Hiruzen said. "But I doubt she will take to Taijutsu, or Genjutsu as well as Ninjutsu," he added.

"We will see," Iruka replied knowing she was going to bomb Genjutsu and probably hate Taijutsu because it would bruise and she liked to keep her skin unmarred.

"Are you sure about having her learn from four people at once?" Iruka asked.

"Yes Kurenai is the best for Genjutsu while Guy is the clear choice for Taijutsu. As for Kakashi he is going to be her jonin so he asked to start teaching her rather than having me teach it," Hiruzen replied.

"So is Jiraya trying to get here or is he still trying to gather intel?" Iruka asked.

"He's on his way to my knowledge," Hiruzen replied. "But I doubt he will introduce himself as her godfather,"

* * *

Naruko sat in her apartment in complete pain. Her arms, legs and head all hurt for different reasons. Her arms were exhausted from defending herself from Hizuren's relentless assault; her legs ached from the constant running of her and all her clones. Her head ached from all the information the thirty some clones gave her.

"Six weeks of this?" she thought as she laid closing her eyes. "I can do it," She said confidently as drifted off.

Naruko stood before a large cage a pair of eyes looked at her from within. **"Little brat… I'll consume you soon enough,"** the voice said startling the girl out of her slumber. She looked to see it was still early but not nearly early enough to go back to sleep. She rolled out of bed and moved towards her bathroom.

"What the hell was that dream about," she thought as she grabbed her toothbrush then stopped. _'That must have been him,'_ she thought placing her hand on her stomach. _'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox'_ Naruko shook her head knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. She busied herself with brushing her teeth, showering and dressing in her new cloths. She didn't like the thought of eating fruits and vegetables but the Hokage wanted her to get into a healthy rut.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same chakra control with Kakashi instead of the Hokage. After day three Hiruzen added in books and homework. And if she didn't get those done and understand them she wouldn't get to learn any new jutsus from Kakashi. And she wasn't going to miss out; she set five clones to reading and working on the homework while she went to meet the green clad man Might Guy.

"Welcome Naruko, meet my student Rock Lee," He introduced her to what looked like a miniature version of him.

"A pleasure," Naruko said remembering the proper etiquette book she had learned from.

"The pleasure is mine," Lee said with a smile and took his stance. He wasn't sure why Guy had taken on another understudy but he did like that she was rather cute.

"Now let's see where you strengths lie," Guy said indicating to Lee that he should attack her. Naruko jumped back and readied herself for what she knew would be painful.

* * *

Naruko stumbled into a small room wherein Kurenai sat waiting for her. She could see she was physically battered and completely exhausted. "You've seen Guy I take it," Kurenai said taking a slow breath. "Get out I'm not training you today," she added seeing how tired the girl was.

"The hell you aren't," Naruko said sitting down in a chair. "Genjutsu is mental more than physical. Let's do this," She growled annoyed with Kurenai trying to brush her off.

"Very well let's begin," Kurenai said looking Naruko in the eyes.

* * *

Hiruzen sat at his desk on the verge of falling asleep. Naruko had put him, Guy, and Kakashi through the ringer, he'd expected her to ask for days off and rest but she never did. Her learning curve was astronomical. In one week thanks to her clones she had completely mastered water walking and tree climbing and in doing so gained an amazing control over her vast amount of chakra. She took to Ninjutsu like a fish in water as Kakashi so elegantly put it and Taijutsu seemingly came naturally to her, but Genjutsu she struggled with heavily. She hadn't managed to learn even two Genjutsus.

He'd been using his crystal ball to watch her process one day; he was left in shock. She started her day with five clones and put them to work on books, homework and cooking lesions, another ten to water walking and ten to tree climbing. Then she would go and get her ass kicked by Lee or Guy and keep coming, then she would go and train her Shadow Clones, Substitution, and his transformation Justsu's with Kakashi ending the day with Kurenai's mentally exhausting Genjutsu.

In her third week she was starting to develop her own Taijutsu style with use of her clones while her Genjutsu was still lacking, she really had no knack for it nor did it seem she wanted it. Her training with Kakashi was going swimmingly as he said. Hiruzen summoned the three to his office to go over their progress.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Incredible. I've never seen anyone adopt and manipulate Taijutsu the way she is. She completely created her own style that works against one or many opponents. If she keeps it up Lee will start to struggle against her," Guy said impressed with her determination.

"Terrible… I suggest cutting her off she's never going to like or even use Genjutsu," Kurenai said shaking her head.

"She is very impressive with her Ninjutsu I was thinking of starting her on more offensive abilities perhaps summons or even the Chidori," Kakashi said.

"I will talk to her about the Genjutsu then. And Kakashi you will no longer be training her Ninjutsu. Someone else has asked for the right and I saw it fit that he trains her instead," Hiruzen said looking into his crystal ball again.

"I understand," Kakashi said knowing only one person would be better for her.

"You three are dismissed," He saw Naruko eating at Ichiraku Ramen; he had told her that she was only allowed to eat there twice a week now and had to focus on eating right. More fruits and vegetables less ramen; and she accepted surprisingly to him.

"She should have a nice surprise at home," Hiruzen said knowing who was there at the moment.

* * *

Naruko stepped into her apartment and froze seeing a man in there looking over her stuff. He had a red jacket and dim green pants; his hair was very long a pure white. He turned to face he a red line ran down his face under both his eyes. And he wore a horned forehead protector with the Kajin for Oil on it. "Who are you?" she asked grabbing a Kunai.

"I am Jiraya the Toad Sage!" he said spinning into a stance. Naruko still held a Kunai at the ready.

"I'm and old friend of Minato and Kushina," he added getting her to lower her kunai.

"You knew my parents?" Naruko said looking at Jiraya.

"Knew them… I trained Minato," Jiraya said proudly.

"Seriously?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes and now for the next three weeks I will be taking over all your training," he said.

"But I like training with Kakashi-Sensei and Lee-kun," Naruko replied.

"Kakashi has other things to look into so he's done… but I guess I can let you continue your Taijutsu with you boyfriend,"

"He's not my Boyfriend!" Naruko quickly retorted. "Lee and I are friends…" Naruko looked at Jiraya unflinchingly.

"Ok ok, not your boyfriend… just a friend who is a boy," Jiraya replied cracking a grin.

"Now then I talked to Hiruzen and he said that we should cut off your Genjutsu as it appears to be a waste of time and focus on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu," Jiraya said.

"I like the sound of that," Naruko said with a smile.

"Good but the next week are going to get more exhausting," Jiraya said leaving. "Get good night sleep… oh and either your hair lays free or in a Pony-tail. You're a ninja now Pigtails don't work," Jiraya added as he closed the door.

"I liked my pig-tail," Naruko said looking into her mirror. She gave a sigh she loved having long hair even if the other girls picked on her saying she was trying to catch Sasuke Uchia's eyes. "Bleh!" she said out loud the thought of being with him made her stomach turn. He was way too moody and stupid. She stopped her thought as she took a good look at herself. She didn't care for the black but damn did she pull it off… it was nice that she had started to develop and grow in a certain area. She undid her pigtails and turned them into a single pony-tail and was pleasantly surprised it worked rather well.

* * *

Naruko stood in front of Jiraya whom held a scroll that went to his waist from the ground. "Now there will be several things I want to teach you… but first I want you to show me what you have," Jiraya said cracking his neck.

"You want me to attack you?" Naruko asked.

"No… that wouldn't be fair. Just tell me," Jiraya said knowing he was too rusty to fight her.

"Oh well I have Substitution, Shadow Clones, I can walk on water and up trees, I'm pretty good at Taijutsu and I kind of have a grasp on the sleeping Genjutsu," Naruko explained

"Interesting, how would you like to have your very own summon?" Jiraya asked.

"My own summon? You mean like a wolf for lion?" she asked.

"I was thinking more like toads," he said.

"Oh…" Jiraya could see she wasn't impressed. He bit his thumb and slammed his hand down.

"Summoning Justsu!" he shouted out as a massive smoke cloud appeared and he now stood on a large frog's head. The frog had dark red skin and wore a katana on his hip.

"WHOA!" Naruko shouted seeing the frog. "That is so cool! I can have one of those?" she asked clearly now impressed.

"So you want the toad summon then?" Jiraya asked cracking a grin.

"Definitely!" she said her eyes gleamed at the thought of summoning a frog to show up everyone that called her the dead last brat. Jiraya tossed down a scroll; as it landed it rolled open showing several names. One stood out more than the others. 'Minato Namikaze'

"My dad summoned frogs?" she asked looking up at Jiraya.

"Yup I taught him how," Jiraya said still proud of his student. "Now then sign and let's begin," Jiraya said. Naruko knelt and quickly signed the scroll; she was overly excited she didn't know anyone in her class that had a summon already.

"Ok I'm ready let's do this," She said and she finished signing.

* * *

"You seem to be more exhausted to day Naruko," Lee said as he blocked her attack.

"Yeah I was training with my new Sensei," she said ducking a punch. Lee smiled she had gotten so much better in the three weeks. She couldn't beat him yet but damn it if she couldn't push him to his limit.

"Enough for today, Naruko I have a gift for you," Guy said walking up with a bundle of weights.

"What are those?" she asked looking at the weights.

"I want you to wear these at all times and never remove them unless it's to protect someone truly special to you. You can increase or decrease the weight by adding or removing Chakra from them," Guy explained handing her two sets of weights. "One on each leg and arm," he said. Naruko nodded and applied the weights then hid them under her cloths.

"They are so heavy," Naruko said having to work a lot harder to move.

"But they manageable right not too heady not too light?" Guy asked.

"Yeah but like this it will be like I didn't learn any Taijutsu," she said.

"Perfect once you can move like you could before add more weight each time," Guy said. "Lee wears these on his legs and they are very heavy by now," Guy added seeing Lee shake in head in agreement.

"Well I won't be left behind," Naruko said getting pumped up.

"Well let's call it a night… one last lap around the village then head home," Guy said taking off.

"I'll run beside you Naruko," Lee said smiling lightly.

"Thanks but you should do it at your speed," Naruko replied.

"Ok I'll do my lap then walk with you while you finish yours," Lee said taking off. Naruko sighed knowing he would be done long before she got half way with these new weights.

* * *

Naruto woke groggily and rubbed her eyes. She stretched she was starting to get use to the constant and relentless assaults from Lee, and the exhaustion that came from using so much Chakra in one day. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," she summoned five clones.

"You know the drill," she said as he moved towards her bathroom leaving the five to start studying.

* * *

"Well done Naruko, you've gotten summoning down and you've even gotten the two B level jutsus down rather well," Jiraya said clapping lightly as he stood over Naruko.

"I like those jutsu," Naruko replied sitting up.

"Next time I'm in the village we are going to start working on tapping into the Nine-Tailed Foxes' Chakra," Jiraya said helping her up.

"Next time? You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah I have some research on some people that needs to be done," Jiraya said turning away.

"I'll be back in a few months… See if you can start to communicate with the Fox during that time," Jiraya said as he took his leave.

"Well time to go train with Lee," Naruko said turning away.

* * *

Naruko spun dodging a punch by Lee and catching his ankle. She pulled and dropped his ass to the ground. Lee rolled as she swung her fist smashed into the ground. "You're getting faster," Lee said flipping to his feet. Naruko smiled lightly then readied to go again.

"I'm going to beat you one of these times," Naruko said still smiling.

"Of that I have no doubt… you're learning fast," Lee replied as he moved towards her initiating the attack. Naruto spun again narrowly dodging his attack; she ducked down sweeping her leg in an attempt to trip him. No surprise that he dodged it; he flipped back several times opening space between them. Lee stopped to face Naruko once more.

"Lee come here," Guy appeared stopping their fight.

"Yes Guy-Sensei?" Lee obeyed and ran over to Guy.

"I have a question for you," He leaned in whispering to Lee.

"What is it Guy-Sensei?" Lee asked.

"What would you think about try to teach her the Primary Lotus?" Guy asked.

"Are you sure Guy-Sensei? I'm not sure her body could take it," Lee replied.

"Maybe you're right we'll have to see how she does after a few missions," Guy said. "You can take the rest of the day off," Guy said giving a thumbs up to Naruko.

"Really Guy-Sensei?" the both asked.

"Hey Lee… want to race around the village?" Naruko asked.

"Sure Naruko," Lee said moving beside her before the both took off.

* * *

"Today is the last day of training," Naruko said getting hyped over finding out who would be her teammates and who were jonin mentor would be. She was actually kind of hoping she got either Kakashi was told that she would continue to be Jiraya's sole pupil... Once he got back of course. She showered dressed put on her weights and left her house in an overly good mood. She walked around a corner and stopped narrowly running into Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh good morning guys," Naruko said smiling.

"Naruko… what the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked seeing her new hairstyle, cloths and attitude. He suddenly noticed that she hadn't pulled a single prank in six weeks.

"Oh nothing just finally buckled down with a new sensei," she smiled.

"Talking about me are you?" Jiraya said walking up holding a bag.

"Jiraya-sensei... You're still here," Naruko asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah I'm leaving in a little while, I just have a meeting with Sarutobi-Sensei before I leave," Jiraya replied.

"Ok… Oh crap I still have my Taijutsu training," Naruko said remembering what time it was.

"And here I thought you'd have taken the day to rest," Jiraya said.

"No way perv, I've still got a lot of catching up to do" Naruko said cracking a grin before she left to try and find Guy and Lee.

"What happened to her?" Choji asked looking at Naruko.

"I know it's like she's someone else," Shikamaru said looking at Choji

"She's just become determined," Jiraya said going on his way.

* * *

Naruko's fist collided with Rock Lee's chest throwing him back a few feet before he landed and grinned. "PERFECT!" Guy shouted landing between the two.

"I finally got you!" Naruko cheered as she jumped around happily.

"Yes and I wasn't even holding back that much," Lee replied.

"God I hope I never have to fight you for real," Naruko said.

"Ok you two and easy finish to today. Five laps, three sets of pushups and five of jumping jacks," Guy explained.

"Why so easy?" Naruko asked.

"Two reasons. One you met your team tomorrow and you'll want to be rested to show them up and my team has a mission tomorrow and we have to leave early," Guy said. The two bowed and took off on their laps; clearly racing each other in their laps around the village.

"I'm going to beat you this time," Naruko said with a grin. Lee kept right beside her smiling as well.

"You have no idea how awesome it is to have someone my age to train against," Lee said.

"The feeling is mutual Lee-kun," Naruko said as their neared the halfway mark of their first lap.

"Umm… Naruko… I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat later," Lee asked causing Naruko to trip and hit the ground.

"Lee? Did you just ask me out?" She asked looking up at Lee as he offered his hand to her.

"Yes… I was hoping to see if there was anything between us or if its better we stay friends," Lee said as he helped Naruko up.

"Well I have to have my picture taken for my ID and a meeting with the Hokage but after that I would really like that," Naruko said with a light blush.

"Ok… where would you like to eat?" Lee asked.

"How about that Barbeque Place? I see Choji and Shikamaru go there all the time," Naruko asked knowing she had already had ichiraku twice.

"Works for me," Lee said as they started their run again.

* * *

Naruko stepped into her apartment looking to the five girls sitting reading. "Ok girls what did we learn today?" she asked.

"I read about the Uchia History," one said.

"Senju Clan History," another said

"Tactical battle strategies," the third one said.

"Advanced survival methods," the fourth said.

"Survival cooking and foraging," the final one said.

"Sounds good," Naruko said dispelling the girls and sat down starting to sift through all the information before she started her last days of homework.

"Oh I can't believe I've got a date," Naruko said blushing trying to focus on her homework. But to no avail. She ended up skipping out on it and taking an extra-long bath before she went to find something nice to wear for her first ever date.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Jiraya and Hiruzen sat together talking. "How do you think her training went?" Hiruzen asked the other four.

"I look forward to having her on my team," Kakashi said.

"If I didn't have a team I'd ask to have her with me and Lee," Guy said proudly of his side student.

"Her ability to use Genjutsu was pathedic but I can't say I wasn't impressed by her determination," Kurenai added.

"She mastered Summoning and even managed to build a good friendship with the frogs," Jiraya answered refraining from telling them about the jutsus he'd trained her in.

"It's good to hear that she had really kicked it in to gear," Hiruzen said dismissing the four.

* * *

Naruko stepped into the Hokage's office seeing Hiruzen alone writing. "I'm here for that meeting Hokage-Sama," Naruko replied stepping into the office.

"In a dress I see," Hiruzen said seeing her ankle length black sheath dress that had a red rose imprinted on it.

"I have a date with Rock Lee after this," She smiled sitting down. Hiruzen gave a nod and started their meeting. They were nearly done when Naruko noticed someone at the door. A figure burst through the door and started to shout before it tripped and face planted the ground.

"What's the deal brat? We were having a meeting here," Naruko said picking the boy up.

"Who are you? So wanna be girl ninja?" the boy asked. Naruko's fists clenched. She was just about to smack the boy when a man clad in black came through the door.

"What are you doing? Take your hands off the Hokage's grandson," the man said stopping Naruko. The boy grinned that fact always got him out of trouble.

"Yeah the Hokage's my granddad so let go," he said cockly.

"I don't care if he's your grandma! Show respect you your elders!" she clocked the boy on top of his head knocking him to the floor.

"Hokage-Sama… I'm sorry but I'm going to be late," Naruko said bowing and readied to leave when she saw him nod letting know she was free to go.

* * *

"Lee!" Naruko shouted running up to Rock Lee whom stood waiting. "I'm sorry I'm la-" Naruko's voice failed seeing Lee. He wore a dark crimson shirt that match the rose on her dress and a pair of black suit pants with dress shoes.

"I saw how you were dressing and got out my formal wear," Lee said offering his hand to her. "And I must say… you are stunning tonight," He added as Naruko took his side.

"Thanks Lee," Naruko blushed.

The two walked through the village causing many people to turn their heads and look at them. The both looked simply stunning as they walked together. Not formal but far above every day wear. Naruko had even managed to style her hair thanks to her shadow clones.

They stepped into the restaurant and made several tables look at them. One table in fact was shocked. And that was the table of Shikamaur Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and their parents.

"Is that Naruko?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru and Choji both of whom nodded and continued to stare.

"Wow there is a lot of people here," Naruko said blushing lightly again.

"Yeah let's find a spot," Lee said leading Naruko to an open booth.

"Lee?" a voice asked as they sat down.

"Oh hi Tenten…" Lee said smiling at his teammate.

"Who's this?" Tenten asked.

"Naruko Uzumaki… I would venture a guess that your one of Lee's teammates?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah are you his girlfriend?" Tenten asked.

"We aren't sure about that yet," Lee replied. "We have to see how the night fairs," Lee replied.

The Night was a disaster. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. Their food got over cooked thanks to talking, someone split a drink on Naruko's new dress, it started to rain on their walk home and Naruko had even slipped into a puddle. Soaking both her and Lee in water and mud.

"I'm so sorry about you're cloths Lee," Naruko said as they stood under a tree.

"Don't be I'm glad you didn't hurt your ankle or anything," Lee replied. "And I'm sorry this date was probably the worst in the history of dates," Lee added.

"About that… the date was fine I liked being with you… but I think we should just stay friends," Naruko said. She blinked a few times confused seeing Lee sigh in relief.

"I am glad it wasn't just me… I was thinking the same," Lee said making Naruko smile, they made it through the horrid night and neither of them wanted to chase their relationship.

"That being said… if you ever need a date for something I'll gladly accompany you," Naruko said smiling.

"I'd like that… now let's get you home," Lee said seeing the rain had slowed and was nearly done.

* * *

Naruko woke up bright and early she wanted to train before she met her team. She set her five clones to reading again and went for her morning run around the village. She had five hours to do her basic training, showering, breakfast and an extra hour to try and contact the demon fox. It had been in her body for thirteen years and she'd never talked to it. She stepped into the early morning light and started her run.

After her run she stepped into the house and told her clones to dispel themselves once they finished and understood their books. She showered and readied to meet her team. She stood in her room in just her panties trying to decide what set of clothes she wanted for the day. She went with her black pants, a white shirt and her black coat. She put her forehead protector on and started to make her breakfast.

Naruko stepped into the class room seeing most of the students were already gone. "What you're excuse for being late today Naruko?" Iruka asked.

"Umm… yeah I got nothing," Naruko said.

"I told you she changed" Ino whispered to Hinata whom sat next her.

"I wonder what happened to Naruko-kun," Hinata said seeing how much the girl had changed.

"Just take your seat," Iruka said shaking his head. Naruko nodded and moved to her seat next to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke gave an annoyed look to her and so did Sakura.

"What happened to you Dead Last?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing I'm the same girl I was before loser," Naruko replied.

"Ok then let's finish going over your teams," Iruka said.

'_Please Sasuke-Kun, Please Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura prayed as Iruka started to read off names.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Huyga and Shino Aburame are now team eight. Shikmaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka are team ten. Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki are team Seven. Your Jonins will be here soon," Iruka said. Naruko dropped her head down on the desk. She didn't get along with either Sakura or Sasuke. And she also had a firm believe that they hated her.

Ino, Shikmaru and Choji left first when a man Asuma showed up and claimed them shortly thereafter Kurenai showed up prompting Naruko to move. "Hi Yuhi-Senpai," Naruko said waiving to the jonin woman.

"Naruko how are you today?" she asked giving him a light smile.

"Not bad… I'm starting to get a hang of that jutsu," she said.

"That's good Naruko keep it up," Kurenai replied.

"Let me guess you're here for Kiba and them?" Naruko asked.

"Actually yes I am team eight's Jonin," Kurenai said getting the three to move to her and leave.

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in the room waiting for their jonin not that all the others had left. "How did you know Yuhi-Senpai?" Sakura asked.

"Ran into her a few times," Naruko replied

"And she taught you something?" Sakura asked.

"That's for me to know," Naruko retorted as the door finally opened and in stepped Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruko shouted happily.

"Long time no see Naruko," Kakashi said thought it couldn't be seen she could tell he was smiling.

"You know our Jonin already?" Sasuke asked.

"We met at Ichiraku a few weeks back… I gave her some tips on Ninjutsus," Kakashi said.

"Well how about I introduce ourselves then," Kakashi said leaning against a desk.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I am going to be the first female Hokage," Naruko said throwing in her dream.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura introduced herself.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said not even willing to give his last name.

"Ok then. Let's meet at training ground seven tomorrow… oh and don't eat breakfast," Kakashi said.

* * *

**~End Notes~ This is the first of what I hope to be many many chapters, it may take me some time to get them out but I really will be working on them as much as I can along with the Harem Story, Everything but the Rain, and Ice and Flowers. So please read and let me know what you think of my other stories.**

**P.S. if you think I'm making her OP good that's how I want her. LOL**

**As a side note i have not decided if i am going to have romance in here or not. But if i do i'd like your help in choosing.**

**Straight, Bi, or full on Yuri. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Tests and Missions

**Chapter 2: Tests and Missions**

**~A/N~ here is chapter two… there is going to be a lot of talking sorry. Also I apologize if I accidentally put Naruto's name down rather than Naruko I hadn't noticed I made that mistake a few spots in chapter one.**

* * *

Naruko sat in her house her legs crossed and deep in thought. _'Kakashi-Sensei said not to eat… but Hiruzen-Sensei that a ninja should never skip a meal if they could help it. So why does he want me to skip my meal?' _Naruko took a sigh and pulled out a coin. "I'll leave it to the coin," she said flipping the coin into the air.

"Heads I eat," she said as the coin sailed through the air. She caught the coin and placed it on the back of her other hand. She prayed it was a heads she wanted to eat. Her hand slowly moved and the face almost winked at her.

"Sweet breakfast here I come," Naruko said picking up an apple as she walked into her kitchen to make her breakfast.

* * *

Naruko sat at the seventh training ground just having finished her 'jog' around the village and her basic workout that Guy-Sensei had put forth for her. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. She was going to try and speak to the fox. She slowly closed her eyes focusing in her mind onto the task at hand.

"**So you've come,"** a voice growled. Naruko opened her eyes to see a large cage before her. Within all she could see was a pair of eyes.

"So you're the Nine-Tailed Fox," she said looking at the eyes.

"**Yes," **he replied with a feral growl.

"Well it'd nice to finally see the monster that dwells within me," Naruko said looking at the eyes. Another low feral growl emitted from the cage she could tell he wasn't happy about his predicament.

"**For now,"** he growled.

"Listen up fat head!" Naruko growled at the Fox taking him by surprise. "You're in me. So if I die you die right?"

"**In a way,"** the fox replied knowing he would be trapped in a limbo like place for a while should she die. **"But I would eventually be free,"**

"Whatever. As long as you're in my body I'm gunna charge rent," Naruko looked as serious as she could.

"**WHAT!"** the shot roared his claws smashed into the gate of the cage.

"You heard me, if I ask for it you give me your chakra," Naruko said holding her seriousness.

"**I should kill you!"** he roared.

"But you can't so if I ask for your chakra you give it ok!" she shouted back once again taking him by surprise.

"**Fine, if you ask I will allow it… for now…"** the fox growled.

"Good… so do you have a name or do you prefer 'The Nine-Tailed Fox, or Kyubi' over an actual name?" Naruko asked looking at the fox whom yet again was taken aback by the girl. None of the other Jinchuriki had ever cared to ask him for his name.

"**Why would I grace you with me name?"** he growled back.

"Because I'd rather us become friends and set aside any past hate you may have," she replied leaving the fox in shock.

"**Who the fuck are you?"** He asked unable to grasp why she would care about him other than a power source.

"Naruko Uzumaki, the next Hokage, Daughter of the Fourth and Kushina Uzu-" the fox's claws smashed into the cage wall again.

"**YOU'RE HIS CHILD!"** he screamed. **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** his anger nearly blew Naruko out of her zenish state.

"Wow you really hate my dad," she said looking at him regaining her stance in her own mind.

"**That bastard is the reason I'm here. I should be out and free!" **he roared again.

"Come on he was protecting the village," Naruko retorted.

"**I don't care I am the strongest of the tailed beasts I don't belong in here,"** he roared.

"Wait… there's more than just you?" Naruko asked.

"**Nine,"** he retorted.

"So there are eight other beasts out there?" Naruko asked.

"**No we are all sealed,"** the fox replied still fuming in rage.

"So you're not going to be friendly because my dad sealed you?" Naruko asked.

"**Your mother was my previous capture I hate her as well,"** the fox growled.

"Well I am neither of them!" Naruko screamed getting the fox to settle slightly. "I am Naruko Uzumaki, not Minato or Kushina… I don't want you to be a prisoner… I want to have a symbiotic relationship with you. I want us to be friends," she explained sitting in front of the cage.

"**Fine break my seal then. Prove yourself to want an equal friendship,"** the fox said looking at the girl.

"That would allow you to attack me and gain control," Naruko replied still sitting.

"**No you break my seal and I'll let you have unlimited access to my chakra,"** the fox lied.

"No I can't not yet… I'm not strong enough," Naruko replied standing to leave.

"**Coward,"** the fox replied.

"No, I'm going to get strong enough. I'll break that seal and beat you into submission to gain your power if I have to. I know you'd just kill me and take over my body if I freed you now," Naruko explained.

"**Well done I'll look forward to consuming you,"** the fox said as Naruko left her mind.

"Stupid fox," Naruko whispered as she opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at her confused.

"What fox?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it…forget it all together actually," Naruko said standing up.

'_We made a deal you better give me chakra when I want it,'_ Naruko said to the fox.

'_**Fine, use my chakra when you need… just know my chakra is like a poison. It will allow me to gain control if you use it to much… and it's addictive,'**_ Kurama replied with a cackle.

"What time is it?" Naruko asked looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Just before nine," Sakura replied.

"Oh great another hour before Kakashi gets here," Naruko said sitting back.

"You know he's going to be late?" Sakura asked.

"Yup he always is," Naruko replied.

"So what's your deal?" Sasuke asked. "You've completely changed. You were more or less quiet today, you haven't been pulling pranks, you've changed your clothes, and you even seem like you've gotten smarter," Sasuke clearly looked annoyed. His menctioning of her appearance changed forced Sakura to take a hard look at Naruko. She had only notices that her clothes had changed. But sure enough, she wore her hair in a lose tie (Think like Neji but the tie is behind her neck). her eyes held a lot more determination in them.

"None of your business loser," Naruko replied putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes for a nap.

* * *

"Good morning," Kakashi said as he walked up.

"Late again," Naruko said smiling. Kakashi pulled out a clock and placed it on a stump.

"This is set for Noon, you have two hours to get these from me," Kakashi held up a pair of silver bells. "If you can't get the bells by noon you don't get lunch…" Kakashi paused seeing Naruko his one eye narrowed slightly.

"You had breakfast," Kakashi said looking at Naruko.

"Yup, just because you're given an order doesn't mean you should follow it. And a ninja should never skip a mean if he or she can help it. Those are two lessons Hiruzen-Sensei drilled into my skull," Naruko smiled.

"You clearly went against the rules… you haven't learned a thing," Kakashi provoked Naruko.

"Oh I'll show you!" Naruko pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi. Before she could even start to run Kakashi was behind her and had wrenched her arm behind her head point her own Kunai at her.

"Like I-" Kakashi started to say before Naruko burst into smoke. "Shadow clone?" Kakashi said turning to see Naruko standing a few feet away.

"Ninja Art! Phoenix Fire Jutsu," Naruko shouted as she shot a wall of fire at Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke had already left and hid into the bushes. Kakashi was hit by the wall of flame and instantly burned away.

"Subsitution," Naruko said turning on her heel to see Kakashi throwing five ninja stars at her. The second shadow clone was destroyed.

Sakura watch in awe as another Naruko charged in. _'How many shadow clones did she summon already?' _Sakura saw the clone fall defeated.

'_That punk he's using an Uchia Jutsu,'_ Sasuke growled inwardly.

Kakashi turned to the river as the water exploded. Naruko appeared on the back of a large frog. "Let's get him Gamakenki," Naruko said. Kakashi tried to jump back but was caught by the frog's tongue.

'_I should have known Jiraya would have taught her toad summoning,'_ Kakashi thought as Naruko charged in. she collided with Kakashi sending him to the ground. Naruko was just about to grab one of the bells when he threw her off.

"You can go Gamakenki," Naruko said flipping back up.

"Did I disappoint?" Gamakenki asked.

"No he won't fall for another team attack by you and me… thanks for the help though," Naruko said smiling to the large frog.

"Ok," Gamakenki said as he dispersed.

"I'm impressed," Kakashi said as Naruko ran at him again. Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of wind; Naruko cursed to herself and looked trying to spot Kakashi.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the three sat at the wooden posts. Sakura was tied to the stump having failed the most out of the three. "You three should quit as Ninja's," Kakashi said looking at the three sternly.

"WHAT!" Naruko looked at him in shock. "Quit as ninja's that the hell does that mean? Ok we didn't get the bells but why do we have to quit?" Naruko asked.

"You three are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas,' Kakashi said. Sasuke snapped and charged at him only to be instantly pinned down with Kakashi's foot on his head.

"Hey don't step on Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"That's why you're a punk," Kakashi said looking at the other two. "Do you know why you are split into teams of three?"

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Basically, you guys do not understand answer to this test," Kakashi said still glaring at Naruko and Sakura.

"Fine then tell us the answer," Naruko growled.

"Teamwork," Kakashi said. "Had you three worked together you could have gotten the bells,"

"How can the answer be teamwork, there are only two bells. Even if we did get it one of us would still fail," Sakura argued.

"Of course this test is set up to divide you. The test is to see if you can put aside your own desire and do what's best for the team," Kakashi explained.

"But you three… Sakura you only cared about Sasuke who was far away and refused to help Naruko. Naruko you did everything by yourself. And Sasuke you assumed the other two would just get in your way," Kakashi explained.

"Of course individual strength is important to a ninja. But what is more important is teamwork. Individual work can break and destroy a team… for example," Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's throat. "Sakura kill Naruko or I'll kill Sasuke," Sakura paused to speak then saw her robes had been snapped and a kunai was in her hand.

Kakashi stood getting off Sasuke with a sigh. "You see? If a hostage is taken you will have the tough choice of who dies. You'll be risking your lives in these situations," Kakashi walked over placing his hand on a stone with names scribed on it.

"Look at this. This has the names of numerous men and women from this village written on it. All of them are seen as heroes to the leaf,"

"Whoa that's some kind of honor," Naruko said. "I wouldn't mind having my name on that,"

"They aren't normal heroes," Kakashi retorted.

"Really what kind of heroes are they?" Naruko asked.

"They all died in battle," Kakashi said causing Naruko's face to pale slightly. "This is a memorial my best friend's names are on this," Kakashi placed his hand on one of the stones.

"You guys I'll give you one more chance, but after lunch I'll make it more difficult," Kakashi said as he looked back.

"If you want to challenge me you can eat lunch, but Sakura you don't get any," Kakashi said. "It's punishment for failing to even throw a Kunai at me," Kakashi looked to the three. "If either of you try to give her food you will fail immediately. Those are the rules! Got it?" Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Naruko and Sasuke sat just about to dig in when Sakura's stomach rumbled loud enough to be heard. "Sorry ignore that," Sakura said blushing.

"Here," Naruko said offering her food to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei said I couldn't," Sakura said.

"You're not going to be much help if you're starving," Naruko said shaking her food lightly. Sakura nodded with a thankful smile. Sakura was just about to grab a piece of shrimp when Kakashi came flying out of the tree line kunai's at the ready.

"YOU GUYS!" he yelled as he moved making all three flinch. "Pass," he stopped a foot from them a happy look in his eye.

"Huh?" Naruko said confused.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Pass but why?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would have done as I told them. They were morons, a true ninja must see the underneath under the underneath… there is a rule. A Ninja who breaks the rules is trash. But you know what… a ninja that does care for their comrades is below trash," Kakashi said looking up to the sky for a moment.

"YES! We passed!" Naruko cheered jumping around.

"We will start our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said and he started to walk away.

"So freaking sweet!" Naruko said still celebrating.

* * *

Naruko dropped onto her bed, for an entire month they'd had nothing but D ranked boring missions. Find my cat, pick those potatoes, watch my grandson, guard this scroll, help fix this house, Boring boring boring. Naruko growled as she laid she hadn't gotten to show off anything but her toad summon when they fought Kakashi. She wanted a challenge.

A knock came to her door making her jump up. "Who's there?" she asked.

"The Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village," a voice said.

"LEE-KUN!" Naruko shouted happily as she ran to the door. She threw the door open to see Rock Lee standing in the hallway a smile on his face.

"How ar-" lee started to say when Naruko jumped at him hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you Lee-kun," Naruko said stepping back with a blush on her face.

"As I was saying… I heard you got your team and have been on missions," Rock Lee said with a light blush on his face as well.

"Awesome and sucky all at the same time, all 'D' rank weak missions," Naruko said as she invited Lee in. Lee stepped in to see her place was neatly kept and very nice smelling.

"You're place has changed since I was here last," Lee said sitting down.

"Yeah… new life style so I figured I should clean the place up," Naruko said dropping into the chair a crossed from Lee.

"How was your mission?" Naruko asked.

"Easy just a C rank," Lee said leaning back slightly. "How are the weights going?" he asked.

"Almost ten times heavier from when I got them," Naruko smiled.

"Very impressive," Lee said.

"I wish… I haven't had a chance to really test myself yet," Naruko replied.

"Don't worry you'll get a good mission soon… wanna get some food?" Lee asked.

"Sounds good… Ramen?" Naruko asked knowing she hadn't eaten at her favorite shop yet this week.

"Sounds good to me," Lee said as they left.

* * *

Another few weeks had passed and another few 'D' ranked missions were added to Team 7's list of victories. But during the time the team saw that Naruko was moving at a half pace exhausted every day and always worn out. Guy was pushing her for some unknown reason. Lee currently walked through the village with Naruko on his back passed out. She smiled as he carried her... after all today was the first time she 'beat' Lee. Yeah he had been holding back but she still won. She was a hard work out to carry thanks to her weights he stopped when his path was blocked.

"Why is Naruko out cold?" a boy asked. Lee didn't hear him his eyes were locked on the pink haired girl that stood next to him. He felt his mouth go dry just looking at her; she was stunning. Her long pink hair cascaded down her body. Her eyes were locked on him with an inquisitive stare.

"Hey did you hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I am sorry I was side tracked… what was the question?" Lee asked.

"Why is Naruko out cold on your back?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh we were training together like we do every day… she pushed herself too hard to day and overexerted herself," Lee explained.

"I did not… I just got tired," Naruko said waking up. Lee gave a nod and let her down.

"Sakura, Sasuke what's up?" Naruko asked as Lee now stood beside her.

"That what we were wondering," Sakura asked.

"Sakura was it?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"Let's go out… I swear I'll protect you with my life," lee said leaving Sakura in shock.

"No way you're lame," Sakura retorted. Lee dropped his head clearly depressed.

"Hey don't talk down to Lee-kun," Naruko defended Lee. "He's one of my best friends and I won't have you talking down to him," Sakura blinked clearly taken back by Naruko's reaction.

"You're Sasuke Uchia right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"I look forward to fighting you… if you're half as strong as Naru-kun you'll be a good challenge," Lee said walking away.

"No way! Sasuke is a lot stronger than Naruko," Sakura yelled. Lee paused a small grin ran over his face. He was doing everything he could to not laugh.

"If you say so," Lee said looking to Naruko whom was in the same condition as him. "I'll see you later Naru-kun… I leave for a mission tomorrow and won't be back for a while," Lee said walking up to Naruko.

"Ok Lee-kun I'll see you when you get back… that's if I'm not on a mission myself," Naruko said hugging Lee whom returned her hug.

* * *

Team seven stood outside the leaf Village waiting of Kakashi. They had finally been given their first 'C' ranked mission. To protect a bridge builder who hadn't gotten off to a good start with Naruko. Their mission was easy but dangerous it was their first escort and protection mission.

Naruko walked beside Kakashi who had his nose buried in his perverted book. Naruko looked up at Kakashi giving him a light nod indicating she knew as well as him that they were being followed. She knew they would attack soon that would be her chance to show off one of the ninjutsu's Jiraya had taught her.

And they moved a pair of ninjas in black with large clawed gauntlets. They wrapped up Kakash in their claws and tore him to shreds before anyone could react. They moved on the group they aimed for Sakura and Tazuna Naruko reacted first. "Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique!" she shouted. Her hair moved like lightning growing and entangling both men leaving them both trapped. Neither of them could move her hair tightening and their blades couldn't cut through it.

"Well done Naruko," Kakashi said appearing as the sliced up bits of him revealed to show they were wood.

"Nice substitution," Naruko said watching Kakashi render the two men unconscious. Her hair retreated and returned to its regular hip length.

"What was that?" Sakura shouted at Naruko.

"Wild Lion's Mane… it's a Justsu Jiraya taught me," Naruko replied.

"That was crazy," Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing but looked at Naruko trying to decipher were her sudden burst of strength and ability came from.

* * *

Team Seven and Tazuna sat in a boat as they crossed the river, they had learned that the mission should have been labeled for an 'A' Ranked mission but had also decide that they would finish what they started. They walked through the woods towards Tazuna's daughter's house when Naruko heard the bushed rustle. Everyone looked and saw a simply white rabbit jump out. Naruko looked to Kakashi whom looked deep in thought. As he stood a large figure came flying by, Kakashi ducked the attack. Naruko tackled Sakura who would have been cut down by the blade while Sasuke pushed Tazuna back.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said putting a hand in front of Naruko whom was ready to attack.

"Zabuza is on another level. Leave him to me," kakashi said pulling up his forehead protector showing his other eye. A Sharingan eye. Naruko looked is surprised she had only read about them and she doubted Sasuke had awoken his yet.

"Kakashi Hatake. It will be an honor to slaughter you and add your death to the list I have," Zabuza said dropping down from the tree.

Kakashi struggled inside his water prison as Zabuza created a water clone to hill his genin. The clone walked towards the three slowly getting ready to pick between them. "I think I'll kill the boy first," the clone spoke drawing it's sword.

"Like hell let's get him Sasuke!" Naruko said running at the clone. Sasuke said nothing and followed her charge in. "Sakura protect Tazuna," Naruko added.

"Ninja Art: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted shooting fire at the clone

"Ninja Art: Wind Bullets!" Naruko said shooting wind into the fire massively increasing their size.

"Nice try but I am water!" the clone shouted collapsing letting the bolt fly over him and miss. As the clone rose from the ground Naruko intercepted him and let lose a flurry of punches and kicked tossing the clone around.

"Your blonde is strong," Zabuza said looking at Kakashi.

"You have no idea," Kakashi replied.

"Sasuke can you handle the clone for a minute?" Naruko asked as she jumped back dodging his sword. Sasuke gave a nod knowing Naruko wanted to free Kakashi from him prison. Sasuke took his turn jumping between Taijustsu and his Ninjutsu thoroughly distracting the Clone.

"You're physically weaker than a girl you know that right?" the clone as it blocked one of Sasuke's kicks.

'_No way Naruko could possibly hit harder than me,'_ Sasuke thought as he looked to see Naruko had reached the beach front and dropped her head.

"Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique," Naruko shouted her hair lengthened and shot towards Zabuza.

"A 'B' class Ninjutsu!" Zabuza said in shock as the let go of the prison to dodge the literal lion faced mass of hair.

Zabuza barely dodged the hair but was confronted by Kakashi. Both fired off seals and readied to fight.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they yelled in unison. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes. How had Kakashi known what he was going to do.

"Wild Lion's Mane Technique!" Naruko's voice echoed out. Zabuza looked away from Kakashi to see the young blonde smiling. "Fooled you," she added. Zabuza's eyes widened he had let his guard down and his water dragon dispersed. He was quickly washed away and smashed into a tree. Kakashi pulled up a kunai and readied to throw it when a pair of senbo needles planted through Zabuza's neck dropping him.

"Well now he's dead," a voice said from a tree. The group looked to see a masked figure sitting in the tree; it wore a stripped kirigakure that stopped at its knees and a brown Haori with a white trim on it.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"I'm a hunter-nin that had been tracking Zabuza for some time," the form said it was obviously a boy from how it sounded. The form moved and picked up Zabuza. "Now I'll be going to dispose of this trash," the boy was gone before any of them could complain.

* * *

The team finally reach Tazuna's house while carrying an exhausted Kakashi. They knew it would be at least a week before he was up and moving. Sakura had brought up the idea of sending for reinforcements to help but was quickly shot down by Sasuke and Naruko.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei," Naruko said her tone was solemn and filled with worry getting everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't lie you know it too… Zabuza is alive isn't he?" Naruko asked.

"I'm almost positive. A Hunter-nin would have decapitated Zabuza and burnt is body there not taken him away whole," Kakashi said.

"Then we need to train," Naruko said standing up. Kakashi gave her a nod.

"Naruko show Sakura and Sasuke the chakra control technique you learned as a starter," he said looking to the girl.

"Yes sensei… come guys we have work to do," Naruko said creating a clone. "Watch the house while we go train,"

"Aye aye!" the clone replied before she literally disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stood in the forest trying to figure out why Naruko of all people was going to be teaching them something. "Ok time to climb some trees," Naruko said.

"Really? Sensei sent us out here to climb trees?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch," Naruko said walking towards a tree. As she reached the tree she placed one foot on it and preceded to climb the tree like it was a flat road. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in surprise. Naruko continued to climb until she was upside down on a branch.

"Now that I think of it… sakura you shouldn't have any trouble with this… so instead you climb to a branch and do upside down pushups. That should strain your reserves… oh and do it on a low branch because you will fall… a lot," Naruko explained a she dropped down.

"And what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I have my daily meditation to do before I train," Naruko replied as she sat and started to focus. She was going to go have another bitching contest with the Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

A few days had passed and Naruko had gotten into several arguments with Inari, Tazuna's grandson, tonight however was the worst. "You don't know what it's like to live like this!" Inari shouted at Naruko whom snapped her eyes flashed red as she nearly blew a gasket.

"**I live in the poorest part of town! In a village of people who hate me for simply being! Everywhere I go I'm either ignored or openly insulted! You live here in the lap of luxury compared to me and hate it. I would literally kill for this life!" **she shouted causing the boy to stop and stare in shock. Her voice sounds like that of a demon rather than that of a girl.

"**I'm seen as a monster in my own home, I have no mother, no father, no siblings, I didn't have any kind of family! I would try to be nice and play with others and their parents would kick me away and call me a monster!" **Her voice itself plastered everyone to their seats even Kakashi.

"**I swear to go if I hear you bitch about this life one more time I'll tear you in half and feed you to the closest dog I can find,"**Naruko said walking out of the house.

Inari ran to his room to afraid to do anything else. "What was that?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi.

"Let her go… she needs to burn off some steam," Kakashi said.

"What did she mean by that the villagers call her a monster?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want that answer you'll have to ask her," Kakashi replied.

* * *

Naruko trained herself straight to exhaustion and passed out her body ached from the massive over use of Chakra and the influence the fox had on her when she chewed out Inari. Naruko's eyes slowly opened to see the Fox before her. The bars still in place but the seal on them looked weaker.

"**Feed on the hate… let it consume you,"** the fox said cackling.

"Hey you're going to catch a cold sleeping out here," a voice said waking her up.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked looking up a very cute boy.

"I'm Haku… it's a pleasure you meet you," he said.

"You're really cute for a boy," Naruko said sitting up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some herbs to help my friend of mine that's sick," Haku said offering his hand to Naruko. "And you're really cute yourself," Haku added making Naruko blush.

* * *

"Where is Naruko?" Kakashi asked seeing she wasn't in the room. He had finally gotten back to 100% and was ready to train his students.

"She never came back," Inari said refusing to look at Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura you should go look for her… the real training starts soon," Kakashi said.

* * *

"Here is the last one," Naruko said handing Haku a flower.

"Thank you Naru-kun," Haku said taking the flower.

"You're welcome," Naruko said blushing lightly. She had never felt so weird around a boy before.

"Are you ok Naru-kun… you seem to be a little red," Haku asked.

"I've never felt like this before… you keep making me blush and my heart is beating really fast," Naruko said biting her lip.

"You've never had a crush?" Haku asked knowing what she was feeling.

"For a boy no," Naruko said.

"What do you…? Oh… you like girls?" Haku asked.

"I thought I did but right now I'm not sure," Naruko replied.

"Well there is an easy way to test it," Haku said. "If you'd let me help you," Haku added. Naruko nodded lightly and Haku leaned in

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the tree line they couldn't believe what they saw Naruko stood in front of another… girl? And was blushing heavily and the girl leaned in and gently pressed her lips again hers. Naruko leaned into the kiss her hands went to the other girl's chest gipping her pink kimono. The other girl finally pulled back leaving Naruko blushing.

"What does that tell you?" the boy said. Neither of two would have guessed it was a boy.

"Nothing… I'm just really confused now," Naruko said.

"I'm sorry that didn't answer anything for you," Haku said.

"I guess you should get those herbs back to Zabuza," everyone froze including the boy.

"You knew?" Haku asked taking a step back.

"Yes… you didn't kill me when you woke me up so I'm not going to attack you," Naruko said as Sasuke burst from the bushes along with Sakura.

"You're friends are," Haku jumped back.

"Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique," Naruko said wrapping up her teammates.

"Naruko what the hell!" Sasuke shouted as Haku left and Kakashi approached.

"You'll need to explain yourself now," Kakashi said sternly.

"He could have killed me when I was sleeping but he didn't. So I'm returning the favor," Naruko said letting Sakura and Sasuke out of her hair as it returned to its regular form.

"You fucking kissed him!" Sasuke said pulling Naruko up by her collar. Kakashi blinked for a second surprised to hear that she had done textbook fraternization with the enemy.

"Naruko…" Kakashi said looking at her.

"It kinda just happened… but I did get some good information from him. "We have three days to prepare for Zabuza," she added.

"Then we need a game plan," Kakashi said turning back towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Well that's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**

**As a Note: Naruko being full on Yuri is winning the voting for her sexual orientation, should straight win as you can see I have set it up for her and Haku… before the next chapter comes out I will have closed the voting and chosen for her.**

**If she is yuri which at the moment seems most likely she will be with Hinata as she is the only one that people have asked for her to be with. **


	3. A' Ranked

**Chapter 3: A Ranked**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter Three i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruko stood in a field by herself the rest of team seven was still asleep. She pulled out a black bordered scroll Jiraya had given her. She unraveled it and a burst of smoke appeared. A Shadow Clone of Jiraya stood in front of her.

"You think you're ready?" the clone asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Very well then," the clone pulled out a water balloon. "It's time to start you on the Rasengan," the clone said tossing her the balloon.

"With a water balloon?" she asked.

"Pay attention," the clone said raising a hand. A moment later the air around his hand spun and creating a small vortex in his hand until he held a small ball of whirling air. "The first stage of the Rasengan is continuous controlled flow. Make the water in the balloon swirl rapidly until it bursts.," the clone explained removing his backpack and handing her several water balloon and another scroll.

"Once you've gotten the first step down use this scroll for step two," the clone said about to disperse. "Oh Remember it took your father three years to make this technique so don't be disappointed if you hit a wall with it," the clone added as he dispersed back to the scroll. Naruko put down the water balloon and picked up the scroll to see a lot of writing on it; she was pleasantly surprised to see it was notes to help her learn it. She then saw the first note 'For Naruko Uzumaki's eyes only. This scroll will explode should another look at it.' She smiled knowing Jiraya or her father whom ever made it put a lot of time and energy into it. She read over the scroll a few times until she understood the first step and what she had to do.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruko summoned well over fifty clones and distributed balloons to them all. "All right ladies you know what to do let's kick this technique in the ass,"

"Aye aye!" all her clones shouted.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen to see Tsunami making breakfast. Kakashi sat at the table with Tazuna and Inari. He knew Sakura was in the bathroom showering… but where was Naruko. Her room's door was wide open when he walked by and she wasn't in the house.

"She's training already," Kakashi answered his unasked question by picking up a note. "And has asked to be left alone because her training is something Jiraya demanded she do alone," Kakashi explained.

"How long has she been out training?" Sasuke asked.

"Three hours," Naruko said standing in the door way. "And still going," she added indicating she was a shadow clone.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Protection for Tazuna so you guys can train," the clone replied sitting a scroll in hand.

"Oh well I'm going to go then," Sasuke said leaving the house.

Sakura came down shortly after that and relieved the shadow clone saying it was her turn to watch Tazuna. The clone rolled the scroll up and dispersed.

"You should work on training yourself too Sakura," Kakashi said.

"About that… I was wondering if there was a way to find out my elemental affinity so I could focus my talents," Sakura said looking at Kakashi.

"Yeah," Kakashi walked over to his pack and dug through it until he pulled out a piece of paper. "Pour some chakra into this, the color it turns will tell you," Sakura took the paper and focused her chakra into it. The paper turned yellow then burst into sparks; making Kakashi take a step back in surprise.

"Impressive. Lightning release and it's very strong," he said looking to his pick haired student.

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"It means I'm the perfect Jonin for you… as Lightning is my affinity," Kakashi explained. Sakura's eyes lit up she finally had something over Naruko and Sasuke.

"So what kind of training would go with lightning affinity?" Sakura asked.

"Depends what do you want to do? Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu?" Kakashi explained.

"I want to be able to stand my own against Naruko and Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Then I would suggest Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. If you go with Taijutsu Naruko will be a lot of help as her ability with Taijutsu is nearing high Chunin. But the first thing we are going to do is start putting you through the most extreme physical training you've ever experienced," Kakashi said. "If you really want to keep up with them," he added.

"Let's do it… I don't just want to keep up I was to surpass them," Sakura said cracking her knuckles. Kakashi gave a nod wondering where her sudden burst of determination came from.

"So what brought this on?" Kakashi asked.

"Zabuza… I wasn't able to do a thing. I just stood in fear… if I want to be a real kunoichi I need to get stronger," she replied.

"Well then go for a ten mile run… every day until you can do it in one hour," Kakashi said giving her the first step. Sakura nodded and left the house.

* * *

Naruko laid on the ground laughing her clones had all dispersed. She had gotten through the first step in five hours. But holy hell did her hands hurt; she couldn't feel her hands much less her fingers. "I can't do the next step until Zabuza has been taken care of… but I can at least see what it is," Naruko said sitting up. She opened the scroll and jumped back in shock. There as the smoke cleared stood the fourth Hokage a smile on his face. "Naruko… my beautiful little girl," he said looking at her.

"Daddy?" Naruko was in shock it was the first time she had seen him in the flesh. She could see where her blond hair and blue eyes came from.

"I'm so sorry about everything… but that's a bridge we will cross another time ok?" he asked. Naruko ran up to him hugging him and crying.

Minato held her for several minutes letting her cry and get it all out. He understood what she had gone through thanks to him. "My little angel… you're so strong to have done all this by yourself," Minato said running a hand through her hair.

"How do you know I was alone?" Naruko asked.

"I have the memories of everything from before I died. And you're memories are imprinted onto the scrolls," Minato explained.

"Ok… I'm better now," Naruko said stepping back cleaning her face of her tears and looking up at her father.

"I knew you would be… now the second step to the Rasengan," Minato pulled out a rubber ball and tossed it to her. "Do the same as you did with the water balloon. A little note it's not a little harder, it hundreds of times harder. This step is all about getting the power in while still controlling it," Minato watch his daughter quickly give it an attempt only to fail.

"You were right daddy it is a lot harder," Naruko said stopping seeing someone coming.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked he was frozen in shock.

"Little Kakashi you've grown up so much," Minato said looking at Kakashi.

"How?" Kakashi asked stepping towards his old teacher.

"A scroll I made for Naruko," he explained.

"Sensei?" Naruko asked.

"I trained Kakashi… and I see he's training you," Minato said patting Naruko on the head.

"Keep her safe Kakashi… you know how important she is to me and the world," Minato said before turning his attention to Naruko.

"These summoning scrolls only work once. So use the notes and get train hard… I'll see you at step three," Minato kissed Naruko's forehead before he dispersed.

Naruko held back tears as the smoke cleared she didn't want Kakashi to see her cry or risk Sakura or worse Sasuke to see her crying. Kakashi on the other hand walked straight up to her and hugged her. "We are all alone out here you can let it out," he said breaking Naruko's strength. She bawled into his chest tears running freely down her face.

"It's ok Naruko… nobody would blame you for crying," Kakashi said lightly running his hand through her hair as he held her. Naruko's sobs slowly died off and she passed out in his arms. Kakashi rolled up the scroll and picked Naruko up taking her back to the house.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the house to see Sasuke sitting down completely exhausted, Sakura wasn't much better she was passed out on their couch. "What happened to Naruko?" Sasuke asked easily seeing the puffiness that came from crying.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kakashi said quietly still in slight shock from seeing his sensei again and the effect it had on Naruko. He had expected her to hate her father but instead she broke down. She must have been holding back for so long. Kakashi had a new found respect for his student.

Two days had passed; it was the day Haku said Zabuza would attack. Kakashi smiled lightly as Naruko walked down the stairs, not that any could see it. She didn't leave her room the day before not wanting to see anyone. She sat down at the table still quiet her hands and wrists wrapped in bandages. Her hands still shook slightly from the training.

"Today is the day isn't it?" Sakura asked walking into the house sweating profusely.

"Yes and it's also the last leg of working, the bridge is entering its final section," Kakashi said seeing Sasuke walked down from his bedroom.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go set a trap," Sasuke said.

"We are heading out in a little while once Naruko is ready and Tazuna is done eating," Kakashi said.

"Go ahead without me… I'll make sure nobody comes here to try and use Tsunami and Inari as leverage," Naruko said.

"I'm ready when you are," Tazuna said.

"Then let's go… once you know they are safe get to the bridge ok," Kakashi said. Naruko gave a nod and returned to resting her hands.

Kakashi stood facing Zabuza, Sakura guarded Tazuna and Sasuke stood trapped within Haku's icy prison.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this," Haku said looking at Sasuke.

"Why you don't like killing?" Sasuke asked.

"No I'm fine with killing you… but Naruko has been through enough pain already… she doesn't deserve to lose any more," Haku said. "But I will follow Zabuza-san's orders," he added throwing a few senbons at Sasuke.

"You're boy has no chance," Zabuza said charging at Kakashi.

"Sasuke will do fine," Kakashi said dodging Zabuza's sword. "It's you who doesn't stand a chance," he added.

* * *

Naruko stood over several people Gato had sent several people to try and subdue Tsunami and Inari. "Summoning Jutsu," Naruko slammed her hands down summoning a large red frog.

"Gamaken please protect this house until I return," Naruko said looking at the frog.

"Of course, I hope you forgive my clumsiness," Gamaken replied sitting waiting for a fight.

"It will be fine," Naruko said taking off towards the bridge.

* * *

Naruko reached the bridge and ran head long into Haku's icy prison. "Sasuke!" Naruko shouted. "I'm here to help," she smiled turning her attention to the icy walls.

"You dope… you shouldn't entered," Sasuke said looking at the girl.

"We'll be fine," Naruko said looking at Haku.

"Naruko… I don't want to kill you," Haku said raising his senbons. "But I will if Zabuza-san demands it," Haku said.

"I won't let you kill Taznua or any of my friends," Naruko said looking over the ice. "That being said I don't have the strength in this state to beat you," Sasuke looked at Naruko with the same confusion Haku did at the moment.

"Yet you aren't afraid?" Haku asked.

"Forgive me Guy-Sensei… but this situation demands it," Naruko said kneeling. She lifted her pant legs showing a set of weights.

'_How long has she been wearing weights?' _Sasuke thought seeing her removed the weights and set them down, she then removed the same weights from her arms.

"That's better… I'm free to move and hit with everything I have," Naruko said taking a breath.

"A little weight won't help," Haku said.

"Your right a _little_ weight wouldn't… those are little," Naruko swayed for a moment then took off. Before either Haku or Sasuke could react she smashed her fist into the ice nearly shattering it.

'_Such strength,' _Haku moved from pane to pane reading to attack the girl. Each time he moved she would move and hit the ice and each time she did more and more damage to the ice.

"Damnit… I still can't break the ice," Naruko said her knuckles bleeding. Haku took a breath and shot his Senbos at Naruko.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizu," Naruko's hair wrapped around her just in time to protect her. The senbons bounced off and fell to the ground.

Naruko closed her eyes for a moment contained within her hair. _'Alright rent time,'_Naruko said commanding the fox.

"**Yeah yeah take it,"** The fox replied.

"What's this chakra?" Haku asked seeing Naruko's body start radiating red chakra. Naruko's eyes snapped open and her hair sunk back. Sasuke struggled to stand he wasn't going to be shown up. Naruko started to sway again just as she did when she first attacked.

"Now!" Naruko shouted moving even faster than before. Her fist shattered through the icy walls. Before Haku could react her foot smashed through another pane of ice.

'_Shit my prison won't last much longer,'_ Haku though as he did everything he could to move out of her attack.

* * *

Kakashi's started his forehead protector reading to release his Sharingan eye. "The Sharingan is that all you can do?" Zabuza charged in before he could fully ready himself. Kakashi blocked Zabuza's dagger impaling his hand.

"You asked if that's all I can do, but are you afraid of the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"A shinboi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to the enemy over and over," Zabuza retorted.

"You should feel honored you are the only one whose ever seen it twice. And there won't be a third time," Kakashi said.

"hehe. Even if you defeat me you can't win against Haku," Zabuza replied. "Ive trained him since he was a boy, he is the ultimate tool unlike the trash you have with you,"

"There's nothing more boring than a bragging man. Let's get this started," Kakashi said unveiling his Sharingan.

* * *

Haku stood all his icy panes gone, Naruko and Sasuke stood ready to fight him. "Sasuke… please go to Tazuna," Naruko said.

"What I'm not leaving," Sasuke retorted.

"Please Sasuke… leave him to me… I'll never ask you to do this again… so please just this once listen to me," Naruko said looking to Sasuke. He had never seen her like this, she was literally begging him.

"Fine just this once," Sasuke said looking at Haku whom gave a nod, letting him leave.

"Haku," Naruko said looking at the boy as he took his mask off.

"Naruko," Haku replied looking at the girl. She took a breath and pulled out a kunai.

"I doubt that I could talk you out of this," Naruko said.

"No, I will help Zabuza-san," Haku replied raising his Senbos.

"Then I have no choice… and I was starting to like you," Naruko said charging Haku.

A truly impressive amount of Senbons and kunais littered the ground around Naruko and Haku. Both looked exhausted. Haku due to the fight, while Naruko was suffering a chakra withdrawal thanks to the fox cutting her off. "Neither of us have much left," Haku said looking at Naruko.

"I know that's why I put a few traps around before I came here," Naruko said.

"What kind of traps?" Haku asked.

"One made to disperse Ninjutsu's like this," Naruko replied motioning to the mist.

"What good would that do?" Haku asked.

"It takes away your precious Zabuza's defense to Sensei's Sharingan. So he will lose," Naruko said rolling through some seals. "Ninja Art: Remote Ninjutsu dispersers," Naruko said clapping her hand onto the ground.

The mist was gone in an instant. Haku looked to see Zabuza blooded both of his arms were hung useless. "Zabuza-san!" Haku shouted running towards him.

"Well you got your ass kicked eh?" a man said walking up. He wore a black suit and sunglasses; His hand was heavily bandaged and behind him stood a small army.

"What the hell Gato," Zabuza glared at the man.

"I'm here to get rid of you, the boy, and these ninja," Gato laughed. "You're all so weakened we could kill you no problem,"

"It seems our fight is over… I have no reason to attack Tazuna… so no reason to attack you," Zabuza said glancing at Kakashi.

"Kill the little one first, he broke my arm," Gato said. Haku sighed he had no chance Naruko had exhausted himself too much.

"Hey girl, toss me a Kunai," Zabuza said to Naruko whom was the closest to him.

"Umm sure," Naruko replied tossing him a Kunai.

"Thanks… Haku your life in your own now," Zabuza said "Kakashi… make sure he doesn't follow me," Zabuza closed his eyes for a moment then took off at the mob of me.

"Kill him!" Gato shouted running through is men.

"No problem he's just one guy," a man said turning to face Zaubza.

"He's Devil!" another man yelled as Zabuza reached the mass of men and started killing them with just a Kunai in his mouth. Several swords stuck through Zabuza as he slaughtered his way through all the men clearing a path to Gato.

"Shit!" Gato shouted as Zabuza reached him.

* * *

Sakura stood in a horrified look as Zabuza stopped all the men around him to afraid to move the head of Gato on the ground in front of him. "He died standing… a true warrior," Kakashi as the mob left their reason gone with their paycheck.

"He's dead?" Naruko asked looking t Zabuza whom stood his head down and eyes closed the kunai still tightly clenched in his sharp teeth.

"Zabuza-San!" Haku sat on his knees in front of him. The kunai fell from Zabuza's mouth.

"Ha… Haku," Zabuza said leaving everyone standing in surprise.

"Zabuza-san," Haku said looking at his mentor.

"Find what makes you happy and chase it… never look back… don't throw your life away… and I better not see you in hell," Zabuza said as his body gave out and he dropped into Haku's arms.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku screamed out.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Naruko asked looking at Haku whom stood in front of Zabuza's grave.

"I'm going to find something that makes me happy," Haku said strapping Zabuza's sword to his back. The sword stood as a stark imbalance to his pink kimono that he wore. "Maybe I will come to find you one day… as a friend," Haku offered his hand to Naruko's shaking it.

"I look forward to it," Naruko said as Haku left.

"Rest in peace, Zabuza-San and thank you for everything you ever did for me," Haku said kissing the cross that adorned his grave before he left.

* * *

"I'll see you again someday," Naruko said patting Inari on the head as team seven got ready to leave. It was going to be a long trip back to the village.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said rubbing his finger over one of the many scars he now had on his arms.

"Yeah let's," Naruko said starting to walk.

"So when did you start wearing weights?" Sasuke asked.

"A few months back now," Naruko replied.

"And those hair jutsus… you learn those about the same time?" Sakura asked.

"Yup and they are my favorites they are so much fun," Naruko laughed.

"And what else are you hiding?" Sasuke asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Naruko said with a grin.

"Oh Kakashi-Sensei… when we get back to the village could I start learning lightning Affinity ability?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see why not," Kakashi replied his nose still buried in his book.

"Lightning Affinity? Sakura you figured out you element?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah I'm the same as Sensei," Sakura smiled.

"So cool," Naruko said. "Oh Sensei! The chunin exams are coming up… can you enlist us?" Naruko asked.

"Oh would you like to try your hands at become Chunins already?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," all three of them replied in unison with different levels of esteem. Sasuke replied with his usual cold demeanor while Sakura and Naruko both basically cheered for it.

"I will talk to the Hokage when we get back then," Kakashi replied.

* * *

Team seven entered the village hidden in the leaves all of them sighed in relief the mission was complete and they survived. "Ok you are free to go your separate ways," Kakashi said.

"Ok… later guys," Naruko took off like a bat out of hell.

"Sakura we will start your training tomorrow get some rest," Kakashi said before the pink haired girl could ask. Sasuke had already walked away his focus gone he wanted to sleep.

* * *

"What's with you today Lee? You're over flowing with energy," Tenten said.

"I don't know I just feel great!" Lee said he did a flip and smiled. He was about to speak when a blur smashed into him sending him to the ground.

"Lee-kun!" Naruko shouted rolling off him and jumping up.

"Naru-kun!" Lee smiled jumping up.

"Oh your girlfriend is back," Tenten said.

"We are not dating," the both said looking at Tenten.

"Oh you must be Lee's other teammate," Naruko said taking attention to the good looking boy a few feet away.

"Yes and you are?" he asked.

"Naruko Uzumaki, a pleasure," Naruko offered her hand to the boy. After a moment he took her hand shaking it lightly.

"Neji Hyuga," Neji introduced himself. Naruko gave him a smile before she turned.

"Lee-kun, are you guys going towards the Chunin exams this year?" Naruko asked.

"Yes we are," Guy said walking up.

"Cool Kakashi-sensei said he would talk to Hirzuen-Senpai about getting us in too," Naruko said.

"How did your mission go?" Lee asked.

"Wonderfully terrible," Naruko said. "It ended up being an A ranked mission,"

"And you completed it?" Tenten asked.

"Yup ended up bringing down a crime boss and Zabuza Momochi," Naruko said

"As in the Zabuza that is one of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Guy asked.

"Yeah him," Naruko replied smiling still.

"Impressive Naruko… and your training? How is that going?" Guy asked.

"I've tripled them and double my work outs," Naruko said.

"Keep it up," Guy grinned.

* * *

Sasuke punched his wall royally pissed. "How the hell did she get so strong?" he asked himself as he paced. He couldn't believe that The Dead Last Brat had gotten so strong so fast. She wasn't anything like she was in the academy. What the hell changed… he had to know what changed.

"I will demand she tell me," he said grabbing a coat and leaving his place.

"Naruko!" Sasuke nearly shouted seeing the blonde haired girl sitting on a roof.

"Oh hi Sasuke," Naruko waved at him.

"I want to know what kick you in the ass," Sasuke asked.

"I don-" Naruko started.

"Don't give me that shit, you're hiding something… I want to know what it is," Sasuke growled.

"I can't Ok… I'm sworn by the Hokage," Naruko said looking down.

"Ugh fine… but you will tell me one day," Sasuke growled.

* * *

Naruko walked through the village it was early in the morning still. She was going to beat Lee and Guy out to their training. Jiraya had passed out about ten minutes after they found out she wasn't quite ready to start learning a Senjutsu.

"Hi Naruko-kun," a voice said.

"Who… oh hi Hinata," Naruko smiled at the dark blue haired girl.

"Why are you up so early?" Hinata asked.

"Just getting ready to train… what about you?" Naruko asked.

"I'm always up early," Hinata replied.

'_Wow she is so cute… Oh stop thinking like that… she doesn't like you like that,'_ Naruko thought shook her head for a second.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah just thinking is all," Naruko replied.

"What training are you going to do?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together.

"I have my Taijutsu training to do," Naruko replied staring at Hinata.

"Don't push yourself to hard… the chunin exams are coming up," Hinata said a light blush coming to her face. _'Naruko-kun… what is this I feel for you?'_ Hinata pondered.

"I won't… I'll see you around Hinata," Naruko said starting her walk up again.

* * *

Naruko once again moved through the village's streets. "Hey Boss ma'am!" a voice said.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruko smiled at the boy who was quickly becoming a little brother to her and his two teammated came running up to him.

"You think you could talk to Sakura for me?" Konohamaru asked.

"About what?" Naruko asked.

"Going out with me… she's so pretty," he replied smiling.

"Just ask her and be nice," Naruko said.

"I'm kind of nervous about that… I mean she's so pretty but she seems like she can be such a bitch," Konohamaru said. Naruko's face paled as the word bitch left his mouth and Sakura came around the corner her eye twitching.

"Konohamaru, you little brat!" Sakura glared at the boy.

"RUN!" Naruko shouted at him getting him to take off. Sakura charged after him with Naruko behind her.

"Sakura he was just joking," Naruko tried to calm her friend. The two rounded the corner to find Konohamaru in the grasp of a boy in black wearing purple make-up.

"You should watch where you're going brat," the boy said.

"Hey put him down," Naruko moved Sakura out of the way.

"Yeah and you are?" the boy asked as Naruko closed in on him.

"Put. Him. Down. Now," Naruko growled.

"Make. Me," he retorted. Naruko smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Naruko clenched her fist. She swung for the boy whom started to dodge when her fist picked up speed and clocked him a crossed his face. The boy shot down the street until he was caught by sand.

"Kankuro… are you getting in trouble already?" another boy asked. Naruko said nothing but her hand went over her stomach. Whoever he was it made her stomach turn, it wasn't from disgust or anything like that. She couldn't place it but she felt uneasy around the red haired boy.

"Temari… I told you to keep him in line," the boy said.

"Sorry Gaara… I won't happen again," Temari said helping Kankuro up.

"Gaara was it?" Naruko asked.

"Yes Gaara of the Desert… who are you?" he asked.

"Naruko of the Leaves," Naruko replied.

"Well Naruko… I look forward to crushing you during the exams… if you're brave enough to take them," Gaara said as he walked away followed by Temari and Kankuro.

"If they are in the exams we need to train more," Naruko said helping Konohamaru up.

"Yeah… I'm going to go get training with Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said still feeling the bad vibe she got from the three.

* * *

Naruko stood in front of Jiraya. "Well you can't do Senjutsu yet. You're midway through step two of the Rasengan. So let's see how you do with learning Fuinjutsu," Jiraya said pulling out a few scrolls.

"Summoning scrolls?" Naruko asked.

"Yup let's get you started," Jiraya grined.

"Umm Jiraya-Sensei," Naruko said shyly.

"What?" Jiraya asked wondering she rarely referred to him as Sensei.

"Is it normal for a girl to like another girl?" Naruko asked.

"Why are do you find girls cute too?" Jiraya asked a pervy smile on his face. "We could compare notes," he grinned

"You pervy old man!" Naruko kicked nailing him right between his legs dropping him like a sack of bricks.

"OOH that's not nice," Jiraya rolled on the ground holding is groin.

"Forget I said anything… let's just focus on Fuinjutsu," Naruko said a blush on her face embarrassed for having brought it up to him.

"Yeah that's probably for the best," Jiraya replied. "You have two weeks to improve before the Chunin exam.

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of Kakashi. He stood looking over his three genin. All three had changed since their battles with Zabuza and Haku.

Naruko still wore black pants with orange stripes down the sides, her kunai pouch on her thigh. She still had her black jacket with the orange leaf crest on the back. She had changed her T-shirt to a sleeveless orange shirt that showed off her toned belly.

Sasuke wore a pair of black pants a dark red belt and kunai holster he changed from his blue shirt to a black one, it just like Naruko's jacket had the leaf crest on it. He also now wore a knee length midnight black coat with a high collar and a deep red border.

Sakura also changed heavily she now wore a black pair of shorts almost a kin to the pair Sasuke use to wear minus the color. She had donned a grey shirt with a lightning bolt on the back; her hair was now worn in a pony-tail. She now also wore her forehead protect across her forehead rather than through her hair. She had also added a pair of black finger-less gloves.

"Well the three of you have changed a good bit," Kakashi said.

"We are ready for the Chunin exam," the three said in unison. Kakashi gave a nod and handed Sasuke a piece of paper. "Here's the location the exam starts in two hours," Kakashi vanished a moment later leaving the three.

"Ok we need a base plan," Naruko said immediately.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"Well as much as I hate it there has to be some kind of written exam to it," Naruko said. "So we need a way to cheat so we can convey to each other the answers,"

"What do we have to work with then?" Sakura asked.

"The Sharingan will help Sasuke; you're probably easily smart enough to answer the questions on your own… I'm the weak one here," Naruko said.

"So we have to find a way to get the answers to you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah… and I got nothing," Naruko said unable to think of a way to help herself.

"So what do we do then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll just have to wing it," Naruko said.

"If I can find a way I'll try to get the answers to you," Sakura said.

"Well let's get this underway," Naruko said starting their way to the exam.

* * *

Team seven stood in a hallway looking at a few people trying to get into the room. Naruko could see Lee, Neji and Tenten all arguing. She wondered if they were doing it on purpose. "Let's go," Sasuke said turning away.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"You know I would think they would use a stronger Genjutsu," Naruko added getting everyone's attention. The two men guarding the doors lowered their heads as everyone left.

* * *

"Yo you guys are actually taking the test?" a voice asked as team seven entered the hall.

"Kiba, Hinata… I'm sorry I don't know your name," Naruko said looking at a boy in a grey coat.

"Shino Aburame… you must be Naruko Uzumaki," Shino shook Naruko's hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted jumping onto Sasuk'e back.

"Ino… get off," Sasuke said.

"Yeah Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun," Sakura growled.

"Whoa what happened to you three?"Shikamaru asked seeing the change in the three.

"You should keep it down… you must be the rookies," a man said walking up to them. he had grey hair and a pair of glasses on.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

"My name is Kabuto… but more importantly look behind you," kabuto said getting them to look and see most of the class was looking at them.

"Yo mind your own business," Naruko growled.

"You should be quieter everyone here is nervous for the exam," Kabuto said.

"And what's this your second time?" Sakura asked.

"No my seventh," Kabuto replied.

"So you must know tons about the test,"Ino said.

"Yeah… here I'll share some of the information with you," Kabuto said pulling out some cards.

"Nin-cards," Naruko said looking at them.

"Exactly," Kabuto replied and explained through his cards and the villages with how many ninjas each village sent.

"Do you have information on people?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Kabuto smiled.

"I want some information then," Sasuke said.

"About who? Give me a basic appearance, or a name or even a village," Kabuto said.

"Rock Lee from the Hidden Leaves, Gaara of the Desert, and Naruko Uzumaki," Sasuke said shooting a glance at the other rookies keeping them quiet about saying his own teammate's name.

"Aww that's easy," Kabuto said pulling out three cards.

'_What does he know about me?" _Naruko nearly panicked at he moved to the first card.

"Rock Lee, He is a Leaf Genin, he's a year older than you his Taijutsu is through the roof but his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are crap, he's completed 20 'D' ranked and 12 'C' ranked missions," Kabuto explained.

'_That's not a lot of info,'_ Naruko said as Kabuto pulled out the second card.

"Gaara of the desert, He is a Sand Genin, his abilities with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu aren't known, but he's completed 8 'C' ranked 1 'B' ranked and check this out he's even done an 'A' ranked mission as a genin. But the big surprise is he's never been hurt… not a single scratch," Kabuto said in surprise.

'_Wow Gaara's a beast,'_ Naruko nodded.

"Finally Naruko Uzumaki, Leaf Genin with high marks in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu… She's your teammate…," Kabuto paused for a moment looking at Sasuke. "14 'D' ranked missions and even an 'A' ranked mission, where in your team is credited with the defeat and death of Zabuza Momochi… here's a kicker. Naruko has been being trained by Jiraya the Toad Sennin," Kabuto finished his explanation. All the other rookies looked in surprise at Naruko and team seve.

"I think it's time we show them that the village of the sound shouldn't be over looked," a heavily bandaged man said. The three sounds ninja moved through the crowd their targets the blonde girl and the grey haired man.

"We'll show you," another boy said as he jumped through the hair aiming for Naruko.

"Slow," Naruko glanced up and was gone before most could see. Her fist nailed the boy in the stomach throwing him back, she moved and hit the bandaged man in the chest with her knee tossing him back as well.

"Well you're a face one aren't you?" the bandaged man asked.

"You have no idea," Naruko grinned.

"Enough it's time for the exams to being!" a man said as he appeared with twelve other ninja behind him.

* * *

Naruko looked at the test. She shook her head, she didn't know a single answer. _'I should have guessed,'_ Naruko thought a she paused as a grin coming to her face. She dropped her arms to her sides sneaking a scroll into her hand. She glanced over to Sakura whom smiled and put her pencil down. Naruko dropped the scroll letting it roll away. She looked either the sentinels didn't see or didn't register it as cheating. _"Ninja art: Smoke Screen Scroll,"_ Naruko whispered as she covered her hand making it seem she was yawning. The scroll burst filling the room with smoke, Naruko moved quickly to Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruko whispered.

"Take my test I didn't sign my name… give me yours," Sakura said as the two switched their papers.

"Thanks Sakura I owe you one," Naruko moved reached her seat just in time to put the paper down as the smoke was dispersed.

"Ok… who the fuck did that?" a man shouted.

"Hey keep it down… the test is still going," Ibiki glared at the man. Naruko grinned signing her name to Sakura's test glancing to her seeing her write in her answers.

'_Wow I figured she wouldn't get them but not even a pencil scratch,'_ Sakura thought as she filled in the ninth question.

Naruko cheered they had passed the first. "Man I really owe you one Sakura," Naruko smiled hugging Sakura.

"Ok Naruko… you're welcome," Sakura said getting Naruko to let her go.

"Well tomorrow we start stage two," Saskue said.

"Yeah and we'll kick that one's ass too," Naruko said still happily dancing around.

"Let's just hope it's more physical then mental this time," Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Yeah I want to show off," Naruko added going her own way.

"Until tomorrow then," Sakura said.

* * *

**~End Notes~ That's chapter three please let me know what you think and if you liked it. Also yes the poll is closed and Hinata won. So Naruko will end up in a relationship somewhere down the line with Hinata.**

**That being said I am going to open another poll that will close after chapter Four. And that is if you want me to pursue the SasukexSakura relationship. I have plans for the relationship to go either way depending on how I decide the chapters to go. **

**P.S. I am going to change of the fights in the Chunin Exams a lot… people who won won't win and people who lost will win because I want them too. So don't expect the exam to be the same.**

**P.P.S. i was wonder what you would think about Naruko Learning the Hidden Lotus and what not from Rock Lee and Might Guy or if you'd prefer that i keep that to just Lee.**


	4. Into the Forest

**Chapter Four: Into the Forest**

**~A/N~ Here is Chapter Four enjoy the read.**

* * *

Naruko laid in her bed thinking over what the next step of the exams might be. She sat up quickly deciding she needed to talk to the fox. She crossed her legs and calmed her mind until she stood before the cage that held the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"**What do you want?"** the fox asked.

"I just thought… if you're trapped in me and I never become a chunin how would that look on you?" Naruko asked.

"**It wouldn't do a thing to me,"** the fox replied.

"You sure… just think what the other tailed beasts would say. 'How far has he fallen that he can't help a little girl become a chunin," or 'The fox has become so weak that his power can't improve a girl's," of course they could say. 'There is the proof that the Nine-tailed may have the most tails but is the most pathetic,' that would rub you the wrong way I bet," Naruko cracked a grin.

"**You little bitch you think that the other tailed beasts would give a damn about you either?"** the fox asked.

"No but they would rather their host become the strongest they could be as to prove that their power is what made them so," Naruko replied.

"Just think The Hokage and the Kyubi. The two strongest forces in the entire world, nothing is able to stop them. That's what people and the tailed beasts would be saying if we worked together," Naruko grinned.

"**You make a valid argument,"** the fox had quieted massively. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"So what do you say?" Naruko asked.

"**Fine… I'll give you free access to my Chakra,"** the fox said.

"But isn't it additive?" Naruko asked.

"**No… I lied because I didn't want to help you… now I'm telling you… meditate every day and I will teach you the Tailed-Beast Mode. It will allow you to become a form of me while still retaining your mind,"** the fox explained.

"Ok… I will… it's good to have you as an ally… hopefully one day we can be friends Kyubi," Naruko smiled.

"**Kurama,"** the fox replied.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"**The names Kurama… I will allow you to call me it,"** Kurama replied.

"Oh well it is an honor to meet you Kurama and I look forward to our partnership," Naruko said leaving her mind.

* * *

Sakura stood looking at Sasuke him leaned against a wall. They were waiting for Naruko whom was late. "Umm Sasuke-kun," Sakura said his name softly.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to start training with me?" Sakura asked.

"What training do you do?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

"I do two laps around the village each morning, then meditate for a half hour, after that I practice by striking and jutsus," Sakura explained.

"I guess I could join you on your run," Sasuke said sighing. Sakura smiled happily she got her first victory towards Sasuke's heart. "What time and where to do you start?" he asked.

"Oh I start at the village gates at seven," Sakura said.

"Then let's start after the Chunin exams," Sasuke said returning to their wait.

* * *

Naruko met up with Sasuke and Sakura both of which were waiting for him. "What took you?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I got side tracked," Naruko said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well let's get moving we are going to be late to the second exam," Sasuke said as the three started to move. Naruko walked holding her hand which was trembling lightly.

'_I shouldn't have tried to do Rasengan training this morning,'_ Naruko laughed inwardly. She slowed for a second feeling the pain completely disperse.

"**You're with me now. Don't worry about hurting yourself as much… just make sure it's not fatal,"** Kurama said.

"Thanks Kurama," Naruko smiled lightly as they left the village aiming for the forty fourth training ground.

"Am I the only who gets a bad feeling with the training ground being called The Forest of Death?" Sakura asked.

"Call it what they will we will still kick ass," Naruko said seeing the Forest of Death come into view. The three made it with plenty of time to spare. Most groups hadn't even arrived yet.

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice called out to them which instantly made Sasuke shiver.

"Ino is here," Sasuke said as the blonde and her team moved towards them. Naruko rose an eye brow Choji and Shikamaru both had changed their attire while Ino remained the same.

Shikamaru now wore what looked like a hide jacket with frayed edges, almost a kin to his father's jacket; he did keep his mesh shirt on under the new jacket. He now wore a pair of forest cameo pants with black ninja sandals.

Choji had ridden himself of his open green shirt and replaced it with a red jacket that reached his knees. His shorts had become black and his legs were still bandaged up along with his arms. He still wore a shirt with the Akimichi crest on it but the shirt itself was now a dark grey.

"What happened to you two?" Naruko asked.

"You weren't the only one who got a kick in the ass after the academy," Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah we can't have you leaving us in the dust," Choji said grinning. Naruko's face paled when she finally saw it… Choji wasn't eating chips, or anything for that matter.

"Yo! Dead Last how's it going?" a voice shouted.

"Dog mut what's up?" Naruko shouted back at Kiba as he as team eight walked up.

"Good morning Naruko-kun," Hinata said blushing lightly.

"Hey Hinata how are you doing?" Naruko asked.

"Oh… I'm fine," Hinata replied nervously poking her fingers together. _'Do I just ask or should I let her ask? Oh Kurenai-Sensei I wish I had asked you more questions,'_ Hinata mentally talked to herself as she looked at Naruko.

"OK listen up girls!" a voice shouted out. Naruko looked to see most of the other teams had arrived while they were talking. The woman who had introduced herself as Anko stood in front of a wooden stand. "This is the forest of death!" Anko said getting several people to look at the forest with some fear.

"Bah that doesn't scare me," Naruko smiled.

"Oh a tough one eh," Anko paused then threw a Kunai at Naruko. Naruko reacted faster than most had expected. She caught the Kunai, evaded Anko's grasp and even pulled out a kunai of her own.

"Like I said not scared… even a little," Naruko said grinning at the woman.

"Impressive runt," Anko said taking her Kunai back. She moved back to her original location and readied to speak again.

"Now before we being you all have to sign this form," Anko pulled out a stack of papers. "Because people will die in here and we won't be held accountable for your deaths," Anko said as the papers got handed out. "After you've signed turn it in at the booth behind me," Anko added.

Naruko signed hers first and was the first to turn in her paper not even reading it over. The man at the booth gave her a cold stare. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing demon bitch," the man said under his breath as Naruko walked away.

"**Oh fucking kill him!"** Kurama shouted.

"No he's not work the kunai," Naruko replied laughing.

"**Ok got me there,"** Kurama sighed as Naruko met back up with her team.

"Ok then. Now that everyone's signed let's get this explanation underway. This test is the ultimate survival test. You will be in the forest for five days. There are no rules in there. Do whatever you have to so you can get both a Heaven and an Earth Scroll," Anko held up the two scrolls.

"Each team will get one, it's your job to get the other," Anko said with a grin. Naruko looked at Sakura whom looked slightly nervous.

"Hey calm down Sakura-chan. You've gotten a lot stronger this will be a synch… and I got a plan," Naruko grinned.

"The teams will be halved… at least," Sakura said watching Anko.

"Oh I was wrong there are some rules… One don't open the scroll. Two if you don't get to the tower in the 120 hour time limit with both scrolls you fail. And finally if a teammate dies you fail," she smiled.

"Now head to the covered booth to get your scroll," Anko said point at a covered booth. Naruko and Sasuke gave a nod to Sakura telling her to get the scroll.

* * *

The test began and everyone shot into the forest except team seven. The walked in and quickly found a place to hide. "Ok what's this plan of yours Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura the scroll please," Naruko said. Sakura nodded and handed her the heaven scroll. the other two watch as Naruko pulled out a few white scrolls and clasped her hands together.

"Ninja art: Multi-scroll copy justu," Naruko said making four scrolls look like the heaven.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked.

"Just in case we meet someone we can't beat we give up your scroll in return for our safety… that being said we have to be careful we do have to fight we can't just give it up willy-nilly," Naruko said.

"So what's in those scrolls?" Sakura asked. Naruko handed Sakura the scroll back. "You keep the real one; me and Sasuke will keep two each. Within is a powerful explosive jutsu, so if push comes to shove we can either give up or crack the seal and use it as a get away," Naruko explained.

"Not a bad idea… but we need a way to ensure we are who we are if we get separated," Sasuke said.

"That's easy we each have two to three questions that only the real one can answer," Naruko said.

"That brilliant," Sasuke replied surprised by Naruko's ideas.

"What if we can't remember the answer?" Sakura asked.

"The questions shouldn't be that hard but hard enough that if it's not you we'll know," Naruko replied as she stood.

"Now let's go get an earth scroll," Sasuke said cracking his neck.

"Hold up guys…," Naruko said stopping.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I gotta go," Naruko said blushing before she jumped out of sight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped to the ground with Saukra.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruko's voice screamed out as a man came flying out of the bushes. He wore a yellow jumpsuit and a breather, but he now looked dead as Naruko walked into sight buttoning her pants.

"What strength," the man replied struggling to his feet. He paused for a moments before he took off moving as fast as he could.

"Let him go he doesn't have a scroll," Naruko said.

"Wait!" Sasuke said getting Naruko to stop then nod.

"What did you ask me to do when it came to fighting Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"To step aside and protect Tazuna… I needed to fight Haku myself," Naruko replied blushing. _'Of course he'd bring that up,'_ Naruko thought.

"Ok," Sasuke replied jumping back as a burst of wind shot by and a woman stepped out of the bushes.

"Oh they seemed to have gotten away from me," the woman said looking to see they were gone.

* * *

Sasuke laid hidden under some bushes waiting for them to either pass or drop their guard. After several moments they left. Sasuke stood and readied his Kunai as Sakura walked up holding a kunai.

"What is my affinity?" Sakura asked before Sasuke could ask a question.

"Lightning, What ability did you master before me?" Sasuke inquired.

"Tree climbing in the land of waves while we were protecting Tazuna," Sakura replied. They lowered their kunais.

"Hey guys," Naruko said stepping out of a bush.

"What Jutsu did you use while fighting Kakashi to try and take him by surprise?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's easy I-" Naruko started before Sasuke three a Kunai at her.

"Whoa give me a chance to answer," Naruko said.

"You're not Naruko," Sasuke said glaring at the girl.

"I didn't even answer how could you think that?" Naruko asked.

"It's easy… Naruko's voice hitches very slightly and she blushes when Sakura talks directly to her," Sasuke said.

"Oh so the brat has a thing for her teammate," Naruko replied as she changed into the grass ninja. She was about to speak when a foot collided with her head sending her several feet.

"You think a little snake is going to stop me?" Naruko asked seeing the grass ninja laying down.

"What did you do in the land of waves that pissed me and Sakura off?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I tied you up with a jutsu. What jutsu did I use against Kakashi?" Naruko asked giving Sasuke a sly look.

"You used the Phoenix Fire Jutsu," Sasuke replied.

"You know each other so well," the grass nin said as she stood.

"We are a team after all," Naruko replied pulling out a Kunai.

"Now then let's get rid of you," Naruko added.

**"I don't like him… get rid of him quick,**" Kurama growled.

"Ok," Naruko replied giving a nod to Sasuke.

"Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique!" Naruko shouted her hair launched at the woman.

"His jutsu!" the grass nin jumped back but failed to dodge and was wrapped up.

"Ninja Art: Air bullets!" Naruko shot several bolts of wind at her.

"Ninja Art: Dragon Fire Technique!" Sasuke shot flames mixing them with the air bullets igniting it into a massive rolling wall of fire.

Sakura not to be out down rolled through several hand signs charging her chakra. "Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon's Breath!" Sakura shouted as lightly shot from her mouth mixing into the wall of flames. They could hear the grass nin screaming in pain the three didn't lower their guard waiting until the flames to die down. As the flames died they saw a corpse melting away.

"Is that skin?" Sakura asked.

"Snake substitution," Naruko turned to late. The grass nin's hand collided into her stomach as she whispered into her ear.

"Let's seal away that fox's chakra," she quickly dodge Sasuke's kick, she moved through a few hand signs and clamped her teeth down onto Sasuke's neck. She palmed Sakura's chest throwing her through a tree.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Just gave you a gift… now the scroll please," the grass nin grinned. Sasuke dropped his head and handed her the heaven scroll. He moved to Naruko and picked her up still holding his neck. He barely made it around a tree before he collapsed.

The explosion rocked the entire forest. "How wise of them… to bad I didn't need the scroll," Orochimaru grinned as he lowered into the ground.

Sakura found Sasuke and Naruko out cold on the ground. "Naruko, Sasuke-kun!" she said moving to them. They both were breathing but out cold. Sakura managed to pick them both up and move them away looking for a place to hide.

"Don't worry I'll watch over you two," Sakura said as he hid them in a small spot under a few tree roots. She removed their forehead protectors and placed wet cloths other them.

"I'm not sure how well I will do but I won't let us lose," Sakura said leaving to set some traps.

"So when should we attack?" Zaku asked looking at Dosu.

"When she falls asleep," Dosu replied as the three watch the pink haired girl.

* * *

And they waited for hours watching her moved about getting water, checking on her teammate and even training a little. Until she finally looked about to drift off, Dosu moved right while Kin moved left leaving Zaku to attack via the middle.

The three sound ninja charged in. "About time," Sakura eyes shot open.

"She knew?" Kin asked as they stopped.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Sakura created two clones each looked at a member of the sound three.

"Ninja Art: Lightning Dragon's Breath!" the three Sakura's rolled through the hand signs shooting three massive walls of lightning.

The three sound nin barely evaded her attack. "Ninja Art: Lightning Claws!" Sakura charged at Zaku digging her now claws fingers into his arms. Zaku kneed Sakura in the gut but she still held. Dosu charged in pulling his sleeve up he was going to eliminate this pink haired bitch.

"Leaf Hurricane!" a voice shouted kicking Dosu back.

"Who?" Dosu looked at a man in green.

"I am the Leaf's Handsome Devil," Rock Lee said standing ready to fight.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as Zaku finally got away from the girl.

"I told you already," Lee said his eyes on the sound nin. She looked at him remembering him saying he would protect her with his life.

"Oh," Sakura replied standing next to Lee. "Well I can still fight so you're not alone," Sakura added her fingers still light with Lightning.

* * *

Sakura dropped to her knees holding her ears. Dosu had almost single handed brought them both down with his strange arm weapon. "My turn," Zaku rose his hands aiming them at the two. Zaku shot charged his chakra and sent a burst of wind to hit the two. The wind hit sending dirt and dust everywhere. The three sound ninja waited to see the wind clear.

"What is that?" Dosu asked seeing a wall of yellow spikes. The wall retreated and Naruko charged in.

"Ninja Art: Wind Bullets!" Naruko shot three burst of wind at the three hitting them in the chest. Zaka flew into a figure that took his arms and pulled them back.

"Let's see if you can use that jutsu with your arms broken," Sasuke said pulling Zaku's arm. Naruko moved her fist smashed into Kin's stomach making her vomit a mix of her lunch, stomach acid and blood. She hit the ground out cold and hardly breathing. Zaku cried out as Sasuke dislocated his arm and dropped him. Both Sasuke and Naruko turned to Dosu.

"Stop!" Sakura cried out making them both look to her. Naruko looked over to Sasuke to see a strange marking start to fade away.

"Allow us to leave and you can have our scroll," Dosu said pulling out an earth scroll.

"Deal," Naruko said as Dosu tossed the scroll. Only after he had grabbed his teammate and was gone did Naruko's guard lower.

"Lee-kun are you ok?" Naruko asked running over to him.

"I will be fine Naru-kun," Lee said standing.

"Lee!" a voice called out.

"Tenten, Neji," Lee looked to see his teammates.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"He protected me," Sakura said blushing lightly as Tenten and Neji dropped down moving to Lee.

"I will be fine," Lee said as Neji helped him stand.

* * *

Team seven sat under a tree, it was the middle of day three and they were almost to the tower. "The tower doesn't seem to be getting closer," Naruko said.

"I know it's exhausting," Sakura said.

"You guys stuck too?" a voice asked.

"You're that Kabuto guy," Naruko said seeing Kabuto step out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Help… I've been stuck in this damn genjutsu for a while now," Kabuto said.

"Genjutsu… we should have known," Sakura said.

"Yeah and trying to release it doesn't seem to work," Kabuto said.

"Well let's see how many people they can hold with one Genjutsu," Naruko said standing to charge her chakra.

**"Don't!"** Kurama shouted.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"**We are sealed off, I can't get my Chakra out to you,"** Kurama said. **"You need to conserve until we can fix this,"** Kurama added.

"Actually that probably wouldn't help," Naruko said lowering her hands.

"We need to draw them out," Kabuto said.

"Yeah… but I don't trust you," Naruko replied narrowing her eyes at the grey haired kid.

"I understand," Kabuto replied pushing his glasses up.

"Neither do I… it would be best for you if you leave," Sasuke added grabbing a kunai. Kabuto nodded and backed up.

"Ok ok… I'll leave you guys be," Kaboto said raising his hands as he backed away. _'Fuck Orochimaru isn't going to like this,'_ Kabuto said leaving.

* * *

Naruko stood before Kurama seeing chains had been added to his cage. "What's this?" she asked reaching for a chain.

"**Don't touch them,"** Kurama growled. Naruko pulled her hand back. **"That grass bitch added a second seal… she wasn't who she seemed to be… she knew about me," **Kurama explained.

"You're right… I'll need to talk to either Jiraya or Hiruzen-Senpai about ripping this seal off," Naruko said.

"You ok Naruko?" a voice shattered her conversation.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking," Naruko replied looking at Sasuke.

"We need to find a way out of this jutsu," Sasuke said. Naruko pulled out her heaven scroll and held it up.

"Whoever is holding us in here… we just want out…" Naruko said sounding as exhausted and panicked as she could.

"You idiot don't just give up our scroll," Sasuke said trying to take it from her. Naruko pushed him back holding the scroll.

"Please just let us go," Naruko said as a hand grabbed the scroll.

"Well didn't we get lucky," a familiar man said as he stood a few feet from the three. His two teammates rose out of the ground standing next to him.

"It's the pervert," Naruko said.

"That punch hurt," he said holding the scroll. Naruko took a step back.

"Are we free then?" Naruko asked.

"Like hell we'll just kill your ass," he said.

"I should have guessed," Naruko smiled. Sasuke looked to see the seal had been partially opened.

"Run," Sasuke shouted as team seven took off away from the three.

"What?" one said as the scroll light up, a moment later the three were obliterated as the scroll blew.

"Well they're dead," Naruko said as the three moved towards the tower which now was going closer as they moved.

* * *

Team seven stepped in a small room, the room was empty save for a white bored with a message written on it. "I think it's talking about the scrolls," Sakura said reading over the message.

"You think it's time to open them?" Naruko asked.

"I think so," Sakura said pulling out the real heaven and earth scrolls. Naruko took one while she held the other. They opened the scrolls and looked to see some kind of a seal on it.

"This is a summoning jutsu," Naruko said tossing the scroll away. Sakura did the same tossing her scroll over the other. The scrolls burst and a large plume of smoke filled the area, it slowly dispersed showing Iruka standing there.

"Congrats Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke… you passed," Iruka said looking at his pocket watch.

* * *

The survivors of the second exam stood in a room together the Hokage, their jonin, the first and second exam proctors and a few others stood before them. "First off congratulations for passing," Hiruzen said looking at the group. _'I see why all the rookies were nominated they all passed,'_ Hiruzen glanced back before turning his attention to them once more.

"If I may take the rein's Hokage-sama," a man said appearing before Hiruzen.

"Ah by all means the floor is your," Hiruzen replied.

"I am Hayate and before you go to the third exam we will be having a preliminary fights to pick who gets to move on," Hayate explained coughing a few times.

After a few arguments Hayate managed to regain control over the Genin. "Now if anyone would like to drop out now is the time," he said.

"That would be me… I wouldn't be able to win even if I tried," Kabuto said raising his hand.

"Wuss," Sasuke said under his breathe. Naruko gave a nod along with rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get this underway," She said with a sigh.

"Very well Kabuto of the leave resigns," Hayate said crossing his name off.

"Now then open it up," Anko said as a wooden panel lowered showing a screen. Everyone watch as the screen scrolled through names. 'Sasuke Uchia Vs Kiba Inuzuka' the first two names hit.

"Everyone else up top," Hayate said leaving Kiba and Sasuke in the ring. Once the room had cleared Hayate rose is hand.

"No killing other than that there are no rules," Hayate said starting the match.

"Let's kick it Akamaru," Kiba said as the small dog stood beside him. Kiba lowered to the ground and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"You think you actually stand a chance?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't wait to kick you off your high horse," Kiba retorted

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone," Kiba growled. A moment later a second Kiba stood ready to fight. Sasuke had moved he just watch the two. The two moved in perfect unison with each other, Sasuke side stepped Akamaru's feral charge and kneed Kiba in the gut, he quickly added in a few punches before he had to dodge Akamaru again.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped back their nails digging into the ground. "Fang over fang!" Kiba shouted as the two spun flying towards Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to dodge several of Kiba's attempted attacks thanks to his Sharingan and pure skill. He needed to end it soon his neck felt like it was on fire. He had to act quick he narrowly dodged another fang over fang attack. "Ninja Art: Phoenix Fire Jutsu," Sasuke shot fire balls after Kiba one nailed him on the shoulder forcing him to stop to put himself out. He tore his jacket off freeing him from the flames. Sasuke moved on him before Akamaru could provide aid, he swung with everything he had and clocked Kiba in the face knocking him out instantly and cracking his jaw.

"Stop!" Hayate said before Akamaru could attack. "Kiba ins unable to continue. Winner Sasuke Uchia,"

* * *

The screen kicked to life and rolled through Names once again. 'Zaku Abumi Vs Hinata Hyuga' Hinata paused looking at the man with his arms in splints.

"Kick his ass Hinata," Naruko smiled. Hinata nodded as the two moved to the fighting area.

"Don't underestimate me," Zaku said freeing an arm. "One should be plenty for you,"

'_I won't lose not when Naruko is watching me,'_ Hinata thought as Hayate started the match. Zaku quickly shot wind at Hinata whom dodged.

"You can't evade forever," Zaku grinned.

'_I need a plan… what would Naruko do?'_ Hinata thought as she moved dodging his wind. Her eyes widened. _'No not Naruko… Shino…'_ Hinata started to move towards Zaku.

"Close the distance sure I'll still kick your bitch ass," Zaku said cockily as Hinata reached him. He pulled out his other arm "Ace in the hole baby!" he shouted before Hinata slapped his arm away and moved into a stance her Byakugan already activated.

"Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms," Hinata said hitting his chest.

"Two Palms," He fingers hit his chest

"Four Palms," Her pace started to pick up.

"Eight Palms," She struck Zaku so hard he was starting to move back.

"Sixteen Palms," Zaku was now elevated by her swift powerful strikes.

"Thirty-Two Palms," she moved in for her final stikes.

"Sixty-Four Palms," Her final hit shot Zaku back near twenty feet. Hinata lowered her hands and started to leave.

"I'm not down yet," Zaku said.

"It's useless… you'll only hurt yourself," Hinata replied nearly reaching the stairs.

"I told you not to underestimate me!" he shouted forcing his chakra out. His arms burst as the air tried to escape.

"WHAT?" Zaku fell to the ground.

"I didn't seal off your chakra is use most of the hits increase your chakra flow. Those pipes in your arms couldn't handle the output," Hinata said as Hayate called the fight.

"Winner Hinata," Hayate said as medics came out for Zaku.

"Wow Hinata that was amazing," Naruko said.

"Thank you Naruko-kun," Hinata blushed.

* * *

'Neji Hyuga vs. Choji Akamichi,' Choji's face paled one of the guys he really didn't want to fight. And he didn't fight Neji dominated him in five hits.

'Shikamaru vs. Kin' Shikamaru outsmarted Kin getting her to knock herself out.

'Gaara vs. Misumi Tsurugi,' the fight never truly started Misumi was crushed in seconds he would live but he would never be a ninja again.

'Yoroi Akado vs. Kankuro,' another fight that barely started Kankuro's puppet strangled him leaving him unconscious.

'Dosu Kinuta vs. Ino Yamanaka,' Dosu eliminated Ino in moments with a power burst of wind rendering her out cold.

'Rock Lee vs. Shino Aburame," Lee's lack of Chakra and massive speed allowed him to bring down Shino in just a few hits.

* * *

'Sakura Haruno Vs Temari,' Sakura sighed she had waited way too long to finally fight. Temari stepped into the area ready to fight her large fan at the ready.

"You better make this interesting," Temari said.

"Same to you," Sakura replied raising her hands. Temari put her fan in front of her while Sakura's hands started to crackle with lightning chakra.

"So you have sparky fingers," Temari said as Sakura moved on her. Temari blocked shot after shot each one smashed into her fan. None of Sakura's strikes could make it through as she clawed and punched at Temari.

Sakura glanced to Hinata for a moment as an idea came to mind. She assumed the same stance she had done causing everyone to look in surprise. Her hands were still flowing with Chakra as she moved on Temari once again.

"Haruno Paralytic Slumber," Sakura said striking at Temari twice, then again and again building just as Hinata to Zaku, but unlike Zaku Temari had blocked her strikes. Sakura's final swing came in and much to Temari's surprise her fist smashed through her fan shooting her back.

"My fan," Temari looked at the remains of her fan then to Sakura whom panted she was exhausted she had hoped to his Temari at least once. Temari ran at Sakura whom looked about to drop to a knee. Temari smashed her knee into Sakura's face dropping the exhausted girl.

"Damn Sakura lost," Naruko said as Kakashi moved to pick her up. Kakashi placed Sakura against the wall letting her rest peacefully.

"She did a great job… I mean heck she broke that fan of hers," Naruko said smiling.

* * *

"I believe it's your turn now Naruko," Kakashi said as the final names came on the screen. 'Naruko Uzumaki Vs Tenten'

"Yup my turn," Naruko said jumping into the ring to face Tenten.

"Just because you're Lee's friends doesn't mean I going to go easy on you," Tenten said pulling out a few scrolls.

"Likewise," Naruko replied going into her Taijutsu stance.

"_Should have known she would start with Taijutsu,'_ Tenten thought as she summoned a pair of sickles. Tenten moved on Naruko her sickles at the ready, Naruko dodge and send a fist into Tenten's gut quickly followed by an uppercut and haymaker dropping her.

"Well that was short," Sasuke said seeing Hayate call it.

The winders of the Preliminary Chunin Exam's final stage stood in a group. Hayate pulled out a scrap of paper with everyone's names on it. "This is the set up for the Chunin finals," Hayate said as he let them look at the paper.

Round One: Neji Hyuga vs. Sasuke Uchia

Round Two: Naruko Uzumaki vs. Kankuro

Round Three: Hinata Hyuga vs. Temari

Round Four: Gaara vs. Shikamaru Nara

Found Five: Rock Lee vs. Dosu Kinuta

"You better beat Neji," Naruko looked as Sasuke.

"Oh I will… but you better beat that sand boy," Sasuke smiled. He finally had a change to face Naruko and push her to her limits.

"How troublesome I have to face that powerhouse," Shikamaru said glancing at Gaara.

"I will make it to the finals!" Lee said with fire in his eyes. _"Want fight Neji or Sasuke… but I really want to face Naruko now,'_

"You will have one month to practice and get ready for your match," Hayate explained.

"Sasuke… do you want to train together?" Naruko asked leaning so only he could hear her.

"No I want to surprise you… and I want you to have a trick up your sleeve," Sasuke replied nudging her with his elbow and even gave her is uncharacteristic smile.

"Why give us a month?" Temari asked.

"Everyone here has seen what you can do… so take the month to make new jutsu, or enhance your skills," Hayate explained. "That being said you are all free to go and spend the rest of the day how you wish," he added.

"Come with me," Kakashi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter and will let me know what you think.**

**Polls: please PM me your votes on the three standing polls.**

**Closed Polls**

**Naurto's Lead Girl: Closed winner Hinata**

**Naruko's Preference: Winner Yuri with Hinata**

**Open Polls**

**Naruko learning the Hidden Lotus: 1 For (Under the circumstance that she Narufies it with her own flare) 0 against**

**Naruko: Sakura Sasuke Relationship: 1 For 2 Against**

**Everything But the Rain: Ikumi Pregnant 2 For 2 Against**


	5. All-Out War

**Chapter 5: All-out war**

**~A/N~ here is chapter Five please enjoy an let me know what you think**

* * *

Naruko slowly rolled out of bed. It was the first day of training with the fox to start learning the tailed beast mode. But first she had to get that seal ripped off, she showered, ate breakfast and dressed. She put on her black pants, and orange shirt. She strapped her weights on and increased the weight more. She had no idea how much they were now or how fast or strong she could hit without them.

"Off to the Hokage," She said as she threw her jacket on and left her home.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the gates of the village waiting for Sakura. They were supposed to go for a jog but she was late. _'When is Sakura ever late?'_ Sasuke asked himself about to give up and jog by himself.

"You're really early," Sakura said walking up surprised to see Sasuke waiting for her.

"You said seven," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah but it's only six thirty," Sakura replied with a smile. Sasuke looked over to a clock that hung in a nearby shop. Sure enough it was just after six thirty.

"I must have misread my clock," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Well let's start early then," Sakura said starting to stretch. Sasuke did the same wondering how serious she was going to take training with him. Sasuke watched Sakura stretch seeing her body twist and turn in front of him. She was hot as hell but just not his type.

"Ok all stretched out? Let's get a move on," Sakura said seeing Sasuke nod. And their jog started, Sasuke was quickly surprised he had to actually work to keep up with Sakura when did she get so fast. He could keep up with a problem but still she was shooting up.

* * *

Naruko knocked on Hiruzen's door hoping he was free to see her. "Come in," his voice said from behind the door and probably a mountain of paper work. Naruko opened the door to see he was sitting at his desk reading while Jiraiya sat on the couch.

"Jiraiya," Naruko said surprised to see him.

"Hey… just got back. How's the exam going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Good but I have a problem," Naruko said nervously.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"When in the forest we fought someone who knew about Kurama," Naruko said.

"Who's Kurama?" Jiraiya asked. Naruko patted her belly indicating it was the fox.

"Ah you got his name? Impressive," Jiraiya said standing up.

"As I was saying whoever it was they knew about my fox and put a seal over my seal so I can't use his chakra properly," Naruko explained. Hiruzen stood and pulled the blinds down so nobody could see in the office.

"Remove your shirt and channel some chakra," Hizuren said sounding very serious. Naruko nodded and pulled off her jacket and tank top. She felt weird standing in front of the Hokage topless.

Jiraiya had hit the ground seeing she didn't wear a bra, his nose pouring out blood. "Well… channel chakra," Hiruzen said surprisingly holding his cool. Naruko put her hands together and started to flow her chakra. Slowly the fox's seal started to appear on her belly, after that another seal started to appear.

"A five pronged seal," Hiruzen said getting Jiraiya to jump up.

"That's clearly Orochimaru's work," Jiraiya said kneeling to get a good look at the seal.

"Yeah and pulling it off may hurt a bit," Hiruzen said giving a nod to Jiraiya.

"Five Elements Unseal," Jiraiya said as he slammed his hand into Naruko's stomach. Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya were surprised to see her slid back but stay standing.

"Ow," Naruko said holding her stomach.

"**The seal is gone,"** Kurama said.

"It's off… I can feel Kurama's chakra again," Naruko said.

"Good… not put your shirt on before I get in trouble," Hiruzen said tossing Naruko her tank top.

"How much do those weigh now?" Jiraiya asked pointing to the weights

"Not 100% sure but I know it's a lot," Naruko replied picking up her jacket and sliding it on.

"And how is the Rasengan training coming?" Jiraiya asked.

"Did my dad write those scrolls?" Naruko asked.

"Yes… well I wrote them first but he thought it would be better if he did. He never got around to the first one. I guess that was quite a surprise," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah… I'm moving onto the final step today," Naruko said making Jiraiya smile.

"You really do have his determination and her skill," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks… Jiraiya… mom and dad asked you to be my godfather didn't they?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied.

"I'm glad it was you," Naruko said smiling. "I got to go. I need to train," she smiled as she left the room.

* * *

Sasuke dropped to the ground his body ached. He looked to see Sakura against a tree in no better of a condition. They had done their laps then started to spar, and damn it had she gotten better. He couldn't underestimate her anymore either.

"Sakura… I'm sorry... but I can't be what you want me to be," Sasuke said sitting up. Sakura looked depressed but also understanding

"I started to figure… I've thrown myself at you for so long and nothing… I understand I'm just not your type," Sakura said standing up. She moved to Sasuke offering him her hand. He took it and stood. He could felt like a weight had fallen from his shoulders, he hopped he didn't hurt Sakura to much but it had to be said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup and I'll kick your ass just like today," Sakura smiled.

"No, you both will be training we me now," Kakashi said as he appeared.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Both of you have Lightning Releases," Kakashi replied his nose buried in his pervy book. "So be here tomorrow at eight," Kakashi added.

"Yes sensei," they both said when a blur shot passed them. They both looked to see it was Naruko on her way to train.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted nervously as she walked towards Kurenai. She wanted to talk to her she wanted to make sure it was ok to feel the way she did. "Umm Kurenai-Sensei," Hinata's voice almost squeaked.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Hinata blushed.

"Oh ok what's up?" Kurenai asked.

"I wanted to know… Is it ok to have feelings for a fellow ninja?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it is… who is it that's making you this nervous just to ask? Kiba or Shino?" Kurenai asked thinking it had to be one of her teammate that's why she was so nervous about it.

"No, not Shino or Kiba," Hinata blushed.

"The Uchia boy?" Kurenai asked knowing a lot of the girls had a thing for him.

"No…Not a boy…" Hinata said nervously.

"Oh… yes that's still perfectly ok. For a while I thought I was in the same boat as you," Kurenai said patting Hinata's shoulder.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yes… It's Naruko isn't it?" Kurenai asked remembering how nervous she got around her.

"Yes, but what if she doesn't like me," Hinata asked.

"You have to ask and risk it," Kurenai said.

"Ok," Hinata blushed and left.

* * *

Naruko stood in a field taking a few deep breaths before she opened the final scroll and tossed it down. After several moments Minato appeared and smiled at her. "To the final step already," Minato said seeing she was almost stone faced at her father.

"I'm ready," Naruko said.

"That's my girl," Minato said tossing her a balloon. "Now you have to put everything you've learned in one. Create the Rasengan without bursting the balloon," Minato explained.

"Ok… um daddy before you go can I ask you something that doesn't deal with training?" Naruko said nervously.

"Of course," Minato walked up to his daughter.

"Is it ok to like girls?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," Minato said instantly.

"If you want to be with another girl then be with a girl. You're my daughter I don't expect you to conform and hide your true self," Minato said smiling.

"Thanks daddy," Naruko said smiling. Minato moved picking up the scroll handing it to her.

"Remember just because we aren't alive doesn't mean me and your mother aren't with you," Minato said kissing her forehead. "We both love you so much. Our little angel," Minato said as his timer ran out and he vanished. Naruko dropped to the ground. She hated to cry but it was impossible to hold back when he said something like that.

* * *

Naruko stumbled into her apartment she was exhausted. But she wasn't going to give in yet. She had one final training session for the day. She sat on her bed crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"**About time,"** Kurama said.

"Sorry I wanted to do my Rasengan training," Naruko said.

"**Well it's time to start some real training,"** Kurama retorted.

"What do I need to do?" Naruko asked.

"**Well first we need to work out how much chakra I have to give over and how much you can take,"** Kurama explained.

"Why not just give it all?" Naruko asked.

"**Because all my chakra at once would literally tear you to shreds," **Kurama replied.

"Ah got it. So how do we find a neutral ground?" Naruko asked.

"**That's what tonight is about,"** Kurama said tapping his claw against the gate.

"Well let's get started," Naruko said smiling.

* * *

Naruko sat up slowly hearing someone at her door. She glanced over at her clock; morning came way to fast today. Naruko managed to roll out of bed and move towards her door. "I'm coming," Naruko said as she reached the door.

"Lee-kun," Naruko blinked seeing Lee standing in her door way.

"Hey Naru-kun… I have a surprise for you," Lee said smiling.

"Ooo what is it?" Naruko asked her eyes lighting up.

"Come with me I'll show you," Lee said.

"Ok one sec," Naruko said grabbing her coat and locking her door. Lee lead Naruko out to their usual training location where Guy waited for them.

"So what's up?" Naruko asked as she now stood in front of Lee and Guy.

"Lee has decided that you are ready to learn a jutsu that very few can learn," Guy explained.

"Really… which one?" Naruko asked.

"The Primary Lotus," Lee said.

"Awesome let's rock," Naruko said cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Sasuke dropped to his knees completely exhausted. "You've nearly gotten it," Kakashi said seeing the damage Sasuke had caused with his half powered Chidori. He glanced over to see Sakura laying out cold on the ground. She was slightly further along but her chidori was weaker than his.

"Sakura you need to work on your power still," Kakashi said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said starting to regain control of her breathing.

"And Sasuke you need to work on your control," Kakashi added.

"I know," Sasuke said growling lightly he knew where he was weakest.

"You're coming along you both should have it down by the final stage of the chunin exam," Kakashi said looking off the cliff that sat far from the hidden leaf.

* * *

Naruko stopped dead in her tracks seeing Hinata standing in the road her gaze on the Hokage monument specifically the head of her father. "Hey Hinata… What are you doing?" Naruko asked. _'Wow she is so pretty,'_ Naruko thought as Hinata slowly turned around to face her. Naruko couldn't take her eyes off the blue haired girl. Ever since the academy she had trouble thinking straight when she was close. She really hopped that Hinata was the same.

"I was just umm… thinking," Hinata said blushing.

"Hey Hinata… is there a boy you like?" Naruko asked moving close so only she could hear her.

"No… I don't really like any boys," Hinata said her face going red with how close Naruko was getting. "Why did you ask?" Hinata inquired.

"Well I just…," Naruko was at a loss for words. She looked away for a moment trying to gain her confidence.

"Have you ever thought about girls?" Naruko asked. Hinata's blush grew could Naruko really be asking her about what she thought she was.

"What about them?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Being with one… you know like dating one," Naruko said biting her lip she had never felt this nervous before.

"Oh… actually I have," Hinata said just as nervously.

"Really! I mean… Really you have?" Naruko said trying to cover her excitement.

"Yes I started to notice I have stronger feelings for girls than I do boys," Hinata replied.

"Anyone in particular?" Naruko asked.

"You," Hinata managed to say with a heavy blush.

"R… Really… me?" Naruko asked almost in shock. Hinata couldn't even talk she just nodded and she poked her pointer fingers together.

"I think I feel the same," Naruko said biting her nail. Hinata couldn't hide a smile, her heart lifted hearing Naruko say that. Naruko suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled Hinata along with her.

Before Hinata knew it they were out of the sight of people and hidden within Naruko's apartment complex. "Hinata… you really like me?" Naruko asked.

"Yes… since the academy," Hinata said.

"So… what do we do now?" Naruko asked.

"Well I think we chose to try it out or walk away," Hinata said. Naruko bit her lip trying to decide how she wanted to say that she wanted to try and have a relationship.

"Well I would like to give it a shot… say after the Chunin exams," Naruko said still blushing.

"I would like that," Hinata said still smiling and blushing.

"Hinata… could I try something really quick?" Naruko asked.

"Sure," Hinata said unsure what Naruko was going to do. Naruko took a breath then stepped in to Hinata she quickly pressed her lips against Hinata's making the blue haired girl freeze. The hair on the back of her neck shot up as a shiver drove down her back. Naruko meant for it to be a quick peck but she couldn't pull back. Hinata moved into the kiss their lips left the gentle kiss behind and dove deep into the passionate and obviously lustful kiss.

"Oh my god," a voice forced the two apart. Naruko turned to see Sakura standing next to Sasuke in the doorway they both stood in shock. Hinata quickly left to embarrassed and heated to even try and talk about what just happened.

"You were kissing a girl," Sakura said sickened.

"Yeah so," Naruko retorted.

"That's wrong… girls should date boys," Sakura said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruko said turning away.

"We came to see if you wanted to get something to eat," Sasuke said before she stormed off.

"I just can't… not right now," Naruko said to pissed off at Sakura.

* * *

Hiruzen sat behind his desk only a few days remained until the final stage of the chunin exam. He had a terribly bad feeling, after all Orochimaru was nearby and could attack at any time. He wasn't nearly strong or fast enough to beat him anymore. He would have to hope that Jiraiya would step in in that case. The Kazekage was on his way as well, the one ray of light was that the Hidden Cloud and Leaf had finally gotten on good terms. The Raikage A and his 'little' brother Killer Bee were supposed to be visiting after the Chunin Exams.

"Hokage-Sama?" a voice called out from behind the door.

"Come in," Hiruzen said as he placed his work aside. A young purple haired woman stepped in; she carried a sword and a solemn look.

"Hayate Gekko was found dead," the girl said she was clearly torn by this.

"What!" Hizuren nearly flipped his desk as he shot up. He quickly moved to the girl placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. It would appear as if he was slain by a sword," the woman explained.

"We need to keep this under wraps for now. Too many things are teetering on this year's Chunin exams for us to cancel them," Hiruzen said rubbing his chin.

"Yes Hokage-sama," the woman bowed and left.

'_Who did this? And for what purpose,'_ Hiruzen pondered as he looked out his window.

* * *

Naruko awoke an idea popped in her head. "I want to learn how to use a sword," Naruko said.

"**What's with this all of the sudden?"** Kurama asked.

"I don't know but I know the sword I want too," Naruko hopped out of the bed and bit her thumb and activated her summoning jutsu.

"Yo… it's been a long time since I was summoned," a rather bulky yellow frog said. He measured up to Naruko's waist and was heavily tattooed with lightning bolts.

"Can you take a message to someone for me?" Naruko asked.

"It's what I do," the frog replied. Naruko smiled and quickly wrote out a message. She sealed it and handed it to the frog.

"I'll give you a good reward when you get back ok," Naruko said smiling.

"Expect me tomorrow," the frog said swallowing the scroll.

"You don't know where he is," Naruko said surprised in the frog's confidence.

"I can cross the world in eight hours man… I'll find you boyfriend," the frog said as he opened the window and hopped out. "After all I don't hold the title of Fastest Summon for nothing," the frog added before he was gone.

"Oi he's not my boyfriend," Naruko growled after she caught on.

* * *

Two days remained before the chunin exam. Naruko had surprised Lee and Guy by mastering the Primary Lotus and already having modified it to work with her own special style. But what surprised them both is that she now wore a large hunk of metal on her back. It was essentially a steel beam with handle to swing it. Neither of them could tell why she had it other than a strength thing. They both watch as she tried to use the hunk of metal like an overweight sword.

"What's with the metal beam?" Lee finally asked.

"I'm trying to get use to the weight of a sword I want… I expect it to be about this heavy… maybe more," Naruko explained.

"So you wanna be a swordsman eh?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I just kinda woke up one night wanting to become one," Naruko replied holding the beam. She could barely swing it around much less make use of it.

"Well you need a lighter weapon," Guy said seeing her struggle.

"No it the total weight on my arm that's stressing not the weapon," Naruko replied. Guy paused for a moment thinking before he remembered the weights on her arms.

"So you are trying to use that even with the weights?" Lee asked.

"Yes and it is not easy," Naruko smiled switching her hands.

"Well you'll get it down. You're practically a genius protégée when you put your mind to it," Lee said smiling.

"Thanks Lee-kun," Naruko said putting the beam on her back.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath and dropped down his legs felt like rubber and his cloths were thoroughly shredded. "I'm very impressed, four shots for both of you… but I would only use three," Kakashi said looking at his pupils.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Using all four will start to put a massive strain on your body," Kakashi explained.

"Oh ok," Sakura replied dropping her head back.

"We should get back to the village you guys need to get cleaned up," Kakashi said.

"That sounds like a good idea… once I can stand," Sakura replied. Though he remained silent Sasuke was in the same boat he couldn't stand if he wanted to.

"Don't worry I'll move us back," Kakashi said picking up his students. Before either of them could protest to being carried he moved.

* * *

It was now the day of the exam and practically everyone in the hidden leaf was in the grand stadium. Waiting for the finals of the exam to being at the highest and best view point sat Hiruzen and the Kazekage. The sat looking over the field as the combatants entered, the first one there of course were the sand siblings Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. Shortly after them Lee, Neji and Hinata arrived, followed by Dosu and Sasuke. Naruko however was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke looked around he along with Lee and Kankuro seemed confused. Kankuro grinned thinking he would pass without having to worry.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice shouted as figure slammed into the ground. A large orange frog sat in a pose his webbed hands up as Naruko stood in his back grinning. "The Toad Sage's Pupil and the next Hokage has arrived," Naruko said as the frog vanished. Jiraiya clapped from his spot above the stadium, his pupil was starting to act like him and it was making him laugh.

"She's acting just like him," Hiruzen laughed lightly.

"What took you dead last?" Sasuke asked.

"Wardrobe problems," Naruko smiled. At that moment all eyes were on her. She wore a pair of black pants with zippers on the knees allowing them to become shorts if she wanted. Her jacket was gone and had been replaced by a white jacket with the Uzumaki clan seal on the back and a leaf design on the hem. The sleeves of the jacket also had zippers allowing them to be removed. She wore a bright orange tank top that showed off her ample developing bosom.

Kankuro felt his mouth go dry. She was a babe and she was using it to her advantage. "Get in line," a man said from behind her. Naruko nodded and moved beside Sasuke.

"Ok first off try not to kill other than that anything goes," the proctor said looking at the genin.

"Ok Sasuke Uchia, Neji Hyuga you two stay down here everyone else head up to the waiting area," the proctor said. Once the area was cleared and Neji faced Sasuke both ready to fight.

* * *

"Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchia, Are you both ready?" the proctor asked.

"Let's get this over with," Neji said.

"Yes let's," Sasuke replied

"Begin," the proctor said starting the match but neither moved. The battle of eyes began Sharingan and Byakugan both activated and stared each other down. Sasuke moved first shooting a ball of fire at Neji whom dodge. Sasuke rolled through his hand signs and built up his chakra.

"Ninja Art: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke shot large balls of fire at Neji again and again and each time Neji dodged.

"Your fire can't reach me," Neji said entering his stance.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu," Sasuke created five clone and surrounded Neji. Each launched a Phoenix Fire at him. The fires were useless as Neji spun activating his rotation and blowing away the fire.

"Like I said-" Neji started before he spun to see Sasuke running at him with a ball of lighting chakra.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted aiming for Neji's chest. Neji narrowly dodge his attack and kneed Sasuke in the gut.

"Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms," Neji said. Each palm hit its mark sealing away Sasuke's chakra and throwing his back several feet. Neji sped over to him and pinned Sasuke down a kunai to his throat the next move would end Sasuke's life.

"Enough. Sasuke is unable to win at this point the match is over," the proctor said seeing there was nothing Sasuke could do. Neji just had him out classed, Sasuke growled as Neji walked away. He failed they barely fought and he lost… and the worst thought hit his mind Naruko would never let him live this down if she won her match.

"You ok Sasuke," Naruko asked offering her hand to him.

"Do I look ok? I fucking lost," Sasuke said pissed off.

"Hey I could end up losing then we will just take the exams next time and make sure we win," Naruko said patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"You better win… one of us has to get to the finals," Sasuke said walking away leaving Naruko to prepare for her match again Kankuro whom stood a few feet away his Crow puppet draped over his shoulders.

* * *

"Kankuro and Naruko Uzumaki," the proctor spoke looking at the two.

"Lets-" Naruko started when a bolt of light hit the ground beside him.

"Yo sorry I took so long that guy was a bitch to find," Gamaraito said standing beside Naruko.

"You get it?" Naruko asked.

"Yup," Gamaraito replied.

"Can we just get started? Talk you your frog later," Kankuro said as crow now stood in front of him.

"Yeah let's do this," Naruko replied.

"Begin," the proctor shouted. Kankuro acted first sending Crow at her. Naruko dodged Crow moving towards Kankuro. Kankuro ducked Naruko's first attempt to hit him only to take a shin to his gut.

"Damn girl you hit hard," Kankuro said holding his gut for a moment. Crow came flying towards Naruko once again. Crow's bladed hand raked over her lower back, Naruko moved away she hadn't expected Crow to move so fast or for Kankuro to have such a high reaction. Naruko looked over to the frog that sat waiting. She gave a nod to Gamaraito whom opened his mouth revealing a handle. Naruko grabbed the handle and pulled out a large sword. Several people shot up including the Kazekage.

"One of the seven sword of the mist," he said seeing the Kubikiribocho now resting on her shoulder.

"It's a lot lighter than I thought," Naruko said dodging Crow. She turned her attention and jumped back seeing a second puppet. This one was larger and looked like it was a container of some kind.

"You won't beat Crow and Black Ant," Kankuro said as the two moved on her. Naruko targeted Crow first and sliced the massive Kubikiribocho through Crow cutting him right in half. She turned her attention her foot slid causing her to lose her balance. She over compensated for the sword and use far too much strength. Black Ant engulfed her into its body forcing her to drop the Kubikiribocho to the ground.

"Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot," Kakuro said as Crow's body parts all became swords and stabbed into Black Ant.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted seeing her teammate get impaled.

"No way," Sasuke said seeing blood seep from the container.

"Gotcha," Kankuro said.

"RASENGAN!" Naruko's voice screamed out from within the container. Black Ant exploded completely destroyed. The smoke cleared at a mass of yellow spiked hair covered Naruko while her arm stuck out. As her hair returned to its regular state Kankuro saw that she was impaled with three blades one in her shoulder the second in her gut and the final in her leg.

"Impossible you should be dead," Kankuro said looking at the girl.

"Not until I'm Hokage," Naruko said charging Kankuro. Her fist slammed into his gut, the audile crack of bones was heard and Kankuro dropped gasping for air in between vomits of blood.

"Enough Kankuro can't continue," the proctor said moving to the boy. Naruko moved to her massive sword placing it on her back. She smiled up at the crowd for a moment before she walked off the field.

* * *

Hinata ran into Naruko on her way to fight Temari. "You did amazing Naruko-kun," Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruko waited until she was about to pass her to pin her to the wall.

"Just one more," Naruko said pressing her lips against Hinata's. Hinata closed her eyes as she fell into the kiss. Their lips meshed together just as their bodies had started to do.

"Naruko-kun," Hinata said softly as they finally pulled away from each other.

"Yup I definitely want to do this more," Naruko said pulling back.

"I have a match to get to," Hinata said starting to head out again. She gave a light yelp when she felt Naruko's hand lightly slap her rear.

'Hinata vs. Temari,' the two entered the battleground, Temari paused looking at the other girl. Her face was red and she seemed to be distracted.

"Are you two ready?" the proctor asked.

"Yes," Temari replied putting her new fan down in front of her.

"Yes," Hinata said activating her Byakugan eyes. The match began Hinata needed to close the distance so Temari couldn't use her massive fan. Temari knew what she was planning and waved her fan creating a massive gust of wind.

"Wind Style: Blades of Air," Temari shot sharpened waves of wind chakra at Hinata slicing her arms and legs rather badly.

"Gentle Fist Style: Paralyzing palms," Hinata managed to reach Temari. Her palms knocked Temari's fan away opening her for her attack. Temari tried to jump back but was still struck twice in her legs and once in her gut.

'_Shit I can't feel my legs,'_ Temari growled as Hinata moved on him again.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms," Hinata moved into her stance.

"I've seen that move enough times," Temari said moving her fan in the way. Hinata's first palm shattered through her fan leaving it in pieces. Her following strikes all slammed into Temari's body sealing away her chakra.

Temari stumbled backward and pulled out a scroll. "I'm not going to lose," Temari charged Hinata and cracked open the seal. Hinata's eyes saw the scroll held a truly massive amount of chakra in it, if she was hit she wouldn't just die she would be completely obliterated.

Hinata started to spin trying to get her rotation up in time. She failed the chakra went off creating a gigantic explosion of dirt, wind and sand.

"Hinata," Naruko jumped out of the viewing platform and into the dust. As the dust settled everyone saw Hinata and Temari both lying on the ground unconscious, heavily burned and scarred by the scroll.

"Neither can continue," the proctor said seeing Naruko reach Hinata. As Baki picked up Temari and left the area.

"Hinata are you ok?" Hinata asked looking at the girl.

"Did I win?" Hinata asked coughing a few times.

"No but you didn't lose either," Naruko said as Kurenai walked up to gather Hinata.

"If you would Naruko the next match is about to being," the proctor said ushering the girl out. Shikamaru passed by Naruko giving her a high five as they passed each other.

"Just watch me work… I'll try to find a weakness for you," Shikamaru said.

"You're not going to go for the win?" Naruko asked.

"It's not a question about going for a win. He's in a different league just like you… so the best I can do is try to give you a better shot," Shikamaru smiled as he entered the sun and looked up to the clouds. After a moment he looked back down at Gaara whom waited for him. His cold calculating eyes locked on the spikey black haired boy.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as the proctor started the match.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru said as his shadow grabbed onto Gaara holding him in place.

"Is this all you can muster?" Gaara asked starting to lift his arm despite Shikamaru holding him.

"What are you?" Shikamaru asked as his jutsu started to crack. Shikamaru broke his Jutsu and moved out of Gaara's sight with use of a smoke bomb.

"Where did you go?" Gaara looked around trying to find the spiky haired boy.

Shikamaru hit behind a tree he slowed his breathing and knelt placing his fingers together. "What's that hand sign?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"It's not a hand sign… more like a habit," Asuma explained Shikamaru's incredible intelligence to his lover.

"Over 200!" Kurenai said in shock to his overly high I.Q.

"What a drag… I got nothing," Shikamaru said sighing.

"Come out already," Gaara said annoyed.

"No problem I know a lost cause when I see one… I forfeit," Shikamaru said raising his hand.

"The match is over," the proctor said.

"Pathetic," Gaara said walking out of the arena.

* * *

'Dosu Kinuta vs. Rock Lee,' the two faced each other stone faced.

"This won't be like it was in the forest I know you're style now," Lee said cracking his neck.

"Do you know?" Dosu asked.

"Begin," The proctor started the match. Dosu charged in pulling up his sleeve. Lee knew he would and moved at a speed Dosu couldn't register. Lee's foot smashed into his Dosu's Melody Arm weapon shattering it to pieces.

"What strength," Dosu said before Lee smashed his foot into Dosu's chin knocking him into the air.

"This is for Sakura-chan," Lee growled as he wrapped Dosu up in his arm bandages.

"What's this?" Dosu started to panic as Lee started to spin them.

"Primary Lotus," Lee shouted as he slammed Dosu into the ground.

"It's over get a medical team out here," the proctor said seeing Dosu in critical condition.

"Way to go Lee-Kun!" Naruko shouted out as he bowed.

* * *

"You'll be fighting Gaara next time Lee-kun," Naruko said as Lee reached the viewing area.

"And I will look forward to the challenge," Lee said.

"I get the fun of fighting a Hyuga," Naruko said looking over to Neji whom leaned against a wall.

"I am sure you'll do fine," Lee said patting her shoulders.

"Listen up, we have a surprise for the final four," The proctor said gaining their attention. "The Hokage and Kazekage have decided to mix up the next matches,"

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"Instead of Neji Hyuga facing off with you, you'll be facing Gaara now," the proctor explained. Naruko looked over to Gaara who smiled lightly.

"You'd better put up more of a fight than the last one," Gaara said.

* * *

'Naruko Uzumaki vs. Gaara of the Desert,' Naruko stood a few feet away from Gaara their eyes locked on each other. "Begin," the proctor shouted but neither moved.

"So that's what you are," Gaara said looking at the girl.

"Excuse me?" Naruko asked.

"**That's the One-Tail!"** Kurama's voice echoed out.

"You sure?" Naruko asked.

"**Positive, I know that chakra," **Kurama replied.

"Ah I understand now," Naruko said looking at Gaara.

"Two in one place," Gaara said.

"You're the One-Tailed Tanuki," Naruko said causing much of the crowd to gasp.

"And you're the Nine-Tailed Kyubi!" Gaara growled sending his sand at Naruko.

"Nine-tails?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yes that is why most of the village hates Naruko. She is the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox," Kakashi said leaving Sakura and Sasuke in shock.

"So that's why she is so strong," Sasuke said watching Naruko dodge Gaara's sand. Gaara's sand managed to capture Naruko wrapping around her.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara said as the sand tightly wrapped around Naruko. "Sand Burial," Gaara crushed the sand.

"Nice try," Naruko's voice echoed as the sand fell away.

"That one again," Gaara said seeing a spiked wall of hair.

"Needle Jizu," Naruko said as her hair returned to its regular form. "Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane," Naruko shot her hair at Gaara his sand easily protected him from her attack.

"You can't break through sand," Gaara said seeing a ball of chakra appear in Naruko's hand.

"Let's see if your sand can stand up to this," Naruko said charging in at Gaara. He brought up his sand to defend himself.

"Nothing can break Gaara's sand walls," Baki said smiling. Naruko's Rasengan tore through the sand and smashed into Gaara's chest throwing him back.

"What's this?" Gaara asked holding his chest as he started to bleed. "My… blood," Gaara started to breathe heavier and heavier. His sand stared to wrap around him.

"**He's going into is Bijuu state!"** Kurama shouted. Naruko jumped back changing into her Bijuu state.

* * *

The crowd sat in shock as two massive forms started to fill the arena. One was a massive raccoon looking sand beast the other was large fox. "The tailed beasts!" a man shouted running out of the arena. Much of the crowd started to panic once the two beasts continued to grow.

"Time to go," Naruko growled forcing Gaara from the stadium.

"Begin the attack!" a voice shouted. Hiruzen looked to the Kazekage whom moved towards him.

"So this was your plan," Hiruzen said as the Kazekage revealed himself to be Orochimaru.

"This should be quite fun," Orochimaru said as he moved them to the roof. Four other ninja moved sealing them inside a chakra shield.

"It's time for you to die old man," Orochimaru said as he started down Hiruzen.

"The come lets end this," Hiruzen said tossing away his Hokage hat and robes.

* * *

Naruko stood towering over a forest in her massive fox state. Her eyes locked on Gaara's Tanuki state. **"Let me speak to him,"** Kurama said with a low growl.

"Uh… ok I guess," Naruko said letting Kurama have control over her voice.

"**How long as it been Shukaku?"** Kurama asked.

"**Far too long,"** Shukaku replied having taken control of Gaara's body.

"**You'd be right there… still a weak little bug I see,"** Kurama grinned.

"**You know nothing of real power,"** Shukaku roared.

"**You can't intimidate me you little raccoon,"** Kurama growled.

"**How far have you fallen? To be working together with your host," **Shukaku growled.

"**Bah we'll show you what happens when you work together,"** Kurama replied resending control to Naruko.

Naruko charged Shukaku her claws easily ripped through his arm. Shukaku shot several air bullets at Naruko trying to hit her.

Naruko charged some of her chakra and let lose a roar so latent with chakra that it dispersed Shukaku's air bullets.

Naruko lifted her claw a gigantic Rasengan started to form as the Shukaku's sand moved towards her. Just like the first time the Rasengan tore through the sand and ripped through Shukaku's stomach obliterating his body.

Naruko left her Bijuu form panting heavily as Gaara struggled to his feet. "I won't lose to you… I will solidify my existence," Gaara said.

"I truly feel for you Gaara… to have had no one…" Naruko said as they stared each other down. "But I won't let you destroy my home," Naruko growled as she clenched her fist.

"I could care less about this war… I just want to kill you," Gaara retorted.

"Well bring it," Naruko charged in. Naruko clocked Gaara a crossed his cheek and was returned with a solid left hook from him.

"I'm surprised you can actually throw a punch," Naruko said as they started wildly punching and kicking at each other.

The two stumbled back both completely exhausted neither able to go much longer. _'I think I got enough for one more good punch,'_ Naruko thought a she put everything she had left into her right hook and swung as Gaara did the same. Their fists connected with each other's cheeks sending them both to the ground.

"What power keeps you going," Gaara asked unable to move whilst Naruko struggled to stand.

"The need to protect," Naruko said managing to get to her knees. "I won't lose the people I love and care for,"

"Love…" Gaara said looking away. Kankuro and Temari landed in front of Gaara neither of them looked ready to fight.

"Temari… Kankuro… we're done here," Gaara said stopping his elder siblings.

"You sure Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah let's go home," Gaara said as the two helped him up.

"I hope you find a good reason to live Gaara," Naruko said dropping backwards.

* * *

Two days had passed since the war. Naruko stood in the rain holding back tears as Konohamru cried into her chest. She held one arm around him.

"Old man… how could you leave us?" Naruko asked looking at the picture of Hiruzen Sarutobi whom died fighting Orochimaru during the war. Though his life was claimed Orochimaru escaped with his life. The village was now in disarray without their Hokage. Naruko ran her hand through Konohamru's hair trying to comfort the boy who had become like a little brother to her in a short time.

"He died doing what the Hokage does. Defending this village," Iruka said as the crowd started to thin, many of the people wanting to get out of the rain.

"So what do we do now… we need a new Hokage to regain our stability," Naruko said as an idea came to her mind.

"I have to go Konohamaru," Naruko said kneeling before him. "Don't be afraid to cry. Tears don't make you weak," Naruko added kissing his forehead.

* * *

Jiraiya leaned against a railing as the rain poured down. He didn't cry but he ached heavily. "Jiraiya!" a voice called out to him. He looked up to see Naruko land a few feet behind him.

"What is it Naruko?" Jiraiya asked clearly saddened.

"We are going to need a Hokage," Naruko said.

"The girl seems to have had the same idea as us," two of the village elder said walking up.

"What me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes you where Hiruzen's student and one of the strongest Shinobi in the land. If not you then the council is ready to appoint either Danzo or Kakashi Hatake," Homura said looking at Jiraiya.

"Whoa Kakashi-Sensei is in the running to be Hokage?" Naruko asked

"I'm not fit to lead… but I know someone who is," Jiraiya said as the three seemingly ignored Naruko's question.

"You wouldn't be implying _'her'_ would you?" Koharu asked.

"I do ideed. Tsunade the granddaughter of the first," Jiraiya said. Naruko looked to Jiraiya wanting to argue but held her tongue when she saw how solemn Jiraiya looked.

"Very well… if she agrees the position is hers," Homura said as he and Koharu turned away.

"Naruko you'll be coming with me," Jiraiya said.

"Yes Sensei," Naruko said not even blinking.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the edge of the village looking out. He wasn't going to let Naruko surpass him for long and he wasn't going to let his curse seal become a crutch. He would train until he was strong enough that his curse mark wouldn't be helpful. He was set on becoming greater than the former Dead Last girl.

"Sasuke," Sakura said gaining his attention.

"Let's kick our training into top gear," Sasuke said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah Naruko is getting too far ahead of us," Sakura said.

"What about me?" Naruko said as she landing beside them.

"What up Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving for a while with Jiraiya to look for Tsunade so she can fill the position of Hokage," Naruko said looking at her team.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Yup I should be back in a month or so… so you two better be loads strong when I get back," Naruko said smiling.

"We will be," Sasuke said.

"I look forward to it… now I have to go pack," Naruko said leaving the two.

* * *

"Yo yo leaf aint got nothin to fear, we the ninja's of the cloud be here," a man said stepping into the village. He had dark skin and white hair; he had oval black sunglasses covering his eyes and a white clothed forehead protector over his forehead. He wore a single shoulder strapped white flak jacket and seven swords on his back.

"Quite you," a man said smacking the man in the back of the head. This man wore a white robe and a hat that resembled the Hokage's hat.

"Raikage-sama, Killer B, welcome to the village hidden in the leaves and thank you for offering your help in our time of need," Koharu said standing next to Homaru.

"Yeah you aint got to worry about shit now," Killer B said crossing his arm.

"How long until you have a new Hokage?" A asked.

"The Sanin Jiraiya and our villages Jinchuriki have gone to find the candidate," Homaru replied. "I shouldn't take more than two months,"

"I guess we can stay for a few months," A said as he walked into the village.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Holy crap. I never noticed I was spelling Jiraiya's name wrong for all five chapters. I feel like a fool now… Oh and of course I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**As a note Currently Sakura and Sasuke having their relationship is 1 for 2 against, that being said please let me know what you think.**

**Also if you'd rather have Sakura with someone else let me know who. Rock Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kisame, Itachi, Kakashi, A(that would be weird), Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, or someone Canon to the Manga, No Filler or Movie characters let me know… as a note I'd rather not do a Itachi or Kisame relationship as I would have to put a lot of thought it how to make it work but if I get an overwhelming amount of people asking for it I will try to figure it out… that being said Sakura Kisame has to be my favorite Crack pairing of all time.**


	6. War Recovery

**Chapter 6: War Recovery**

**~A/N~ Here is chapter Six I hope you enjoy it. Note this story and my Harem Story will be going on a short break while I deal with 10 One-Shot Requests.**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stood at the edge of the Hidden Leaf just about to leave. "Um Jiraiya could I be excused for a moment… I want to say goodbye to someone," Naruko said.

"Sure be back in an hour," Jiraiya replied.

"Thank you," Naruko took off heading to the Hyuga Estate. She reached the front gates and was almost instantly met by a man with black hair and dark robes.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I was hoping to see Hinata," Naruko said looking at the estate's doorman.

"One moment," the man said closing the door.

Naruko started to tap her foot as she waited for the door man. "Any day now," She said softly as the door finally started to open.

"Come with me," the doorman said letting her step in. Naruko stood in awe of the massive place that the Hyuga Estate. The cream colored walls and hardwood floors were kept almost sterilely clean.

"Lady Hinata there is a Naruko here to see you," the doorman said knocking on the door.

"Naruko-kun?" Hinata quickly moved to her door. Naruko's heart kicked up the moment she saw Hinata in what must be her casual cloths. A pair of light blue pants and a white T-shirt with the Hidden Leaf and Hyuga crests on it.

"Hi Hinata… could we talk?" Naruko asked.

"Of course," Hinata replied blushing lightly as she let Naruko into her room.

"I have to leave for a while… I'm going with Jiraiya to look for Tsunade," Naruko said leaning against the wall.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure hopefully it's not more than a month or two," Naruko replied.

"Oh… well then I'll see you when you get back," Hinata said moving towards Naruko. Naruko nodded lightly, Hinata moved into her grasp. Their lips gently pressed together as their eyes closed falling into their kiss.

"I'm sorry… I have to go," Naruko said pulling back. Hinata nodded and took a step back letting her leave.

* * *

Sasuke ducked a clawed swing as Sakura tried to rake her lightning coated fingers over him. He went for a kick only to have her block him and return with a kick of her own. Sasuke narrowly dodged her kick and flipped backwards giving them some space. _'Damnit she's getting stronger,'_ Sasuke growled as Sakura smiled she retook her customized gentle fist stance and readied to attack.

"Damn you're getting stronger," Sasuke said wiping away some sweat.

"So are you," Sakura replied charging in this time she managed to hit him. Her lightning coated nails tore into his shoulder. A plume of smoke hit her making her jump back. She looked unable to find Sasuke as the substitution hit the ground.

"Let's call it… I'm exhausted," Sasuke said sitting in a tree.

"Oh… ok," Sakura said letting the lightning on her nails fade.

"Perfect timing the Raikage wants to see you," a dark skinned man said walking up.

"And just who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Darui I'm the Raikage's guard," Darui introduced himself.

"Why does he want to see us?" Sakura asked.

"No idea that's above my pay rate," Darui replied beckoning the two to follow him.

"We'll be there once our training is done," Sasuke replied getting the man to nod and leave.

* * *

Naruko stood at the edge of a village Jiraiya to her side. Naruko looked up to see he was still very stern looking he didn't seem to be his usual carefree perverted self.

"Are you ok Sensei?" Naruko asked. Jiraiya looked to her surprised by the fact that as of late she wasn't calling him Pervy Sage or Ero-sensei just Sensei or Jiraiya.

"I'm trying to figure out why you can't learn Senjutsu," Jiraiya replied truly at a loss.

"One second," Naruko said closing her eyes.

"**Yup, I have no intention of sharing my home with frogs,"** Kurama said the moment Naruko appeared before him.

"What's wrong with frogs?" Naruko asked.

"**I'm a fox the only thing I should do with a frog is eat the fucker,"** Kurama replied.

"Oh come on I really want to have Senjutsu," Naruko said.

"**What's wrong with the Bijuu state?"** Kurama asked.

"Nothing but if that's all I got people are going to get used to it a develop jutsus to defend against it," Naruko replied.

"**So you think adding a Sage Mode will really help you there?"** Kurama asked.

"Yes then I can use you're massive power and have the Sage Mode as a backup or even start to intertwine the two," Naruko explained smiling.

"**Find but only if you can do it without those damned shoulder frogs the old one mentioned,"** Kurama replied.

"I'll talk to Jiraiya about it," Naruko said leaving. Naruko opened her eyes and saw Jiraiya ogling a passing woman. She smiled lightly seeming to like his attention, Naruko smiled she would get him for that.

"Grandpa… stop flirting grandma hates that," Naruko said with a smile. The woman scoffed and walked away completely ignoring Jiraiya.

"You little block," Jiraiya replied with a scowl.

"I couldn't help it… plus I figured out the problem," Naruko said.

"The Fox?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah he's been blocking my Senjutsu because he doesn't want to share space with the toads," Naruko explained.

"Hmm I'm not sure it's possible to learn it without them… we'll have to visit them," Jiraiya said as he started walking again.

* * *

"Raikage-sama, you asked to see us?" Sakura asked as he and Sasuke walked in. Sakura stopped seeing how big the Raikage was he was easily over six feet tall and all muscle. He looked up from his desk and gave a nod to a man who was rocking out in the corner his face in a book as he jotted something down.

"Yo yo you must be the girl's teammates," Killer Bee said walking up.

"And you would be?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the Eight-tailed Beast Killer Bee rocking a kicking melody," Killer Bee said introducing himself to the two.

"Another tailed beast great," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

"Yo I wanted to ask ya how strong is the Kyubi girl?" Killer Bee asked.

"Naruko, she's gotten freakishly strong," Sakura replied. "She turned into the fox during the Chunin exams," Sakura added.

"Kick ass she has the Bijuu state down that proves she ain't a clown," Killer Bee said nodding.

"Do you come with a translator?" Sasuke asked.

"What he's saying is he's impressed," a man said walking in.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's C I'm one of the Raikage's guards," C introduced himself with a light bow.

"A, B and C… what are you guys the freaking alphabet?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch your tongue brat," A said standing up.

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama. He forgets himself once in a while," Sakura said pushing Sasuke's head down while bowing herself.

"Are you insane?" Sakura whispered.

"No I wanted to see how strong he is," Sasuke replied. The looked up to see he was gone. _'When did he move?'_ Sasuke wonder as a hand touched his shoulder.

"I'll let it slide this once… but remember I'm not you're Hokage… I don't take insults from foreign kids very nicely," A said shocking the two. When did he get behind them?

"Wow how did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"The Raikage is the fastest Shinobi in the world," C replied.

"Are you a Lightning Affinity?" Sakura asked guessing he used some jutsu to move.

"Most of the Cloud village is," C replied as A moved back to 'his' desk.

"Wow… is there a way I could get some tips?" Sakura asked.

"What you're a Lightning Release?" C asked.

"Yup it's my Affinity," Sakura replied as the door opened and Kakashi stepped in.

"You asked to see me Raikage-sama?" Kakashi asked ignoring the fact that his students were in the office.

"Yeah I want you to be my assistant while I am in the village. Since you were in line to be the Hokage," A said not looking up from the paperwork.

"Of course Raikage-sama," Kakashi replied.

"Yo bro… you mind if I show the girl a few pointers?" Killer Bee asked.

"Sure why not," A replied. Sakura's face lit up.

"Come on short stuff, I'ma call ya bluff," Killer Bee said ushering her out.

"So Sakura's getting special treatment?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi.

"Well she has enough sense to forget her pride and ask for it when she wants or needs it," Kakashi replied.

"You have me there," Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" A asked still not looking up.

"I'm sorry is there something you need from me Raikage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to test out how strong the Uchiha blood is," A said standing up.

"Raikage-sama he's just a boy," C said looking at him.

"I'm not gunna kill the brat," A said walking towards Sasuke.

* * *

Two figures stood in watching a young blonde hair girl walking next to a white haired man. "Well shit she's with one of the Sannin," the taller blue skinned man said his hand gripped a large bandaged sword that rested over his back.

"Look closely Kisame… she has one of the seven too," the shorted man replied his red eyes watched the girl.

"Well shit would you look at that, the Kubikiribocho," the Kisame said rubbing his chin.

"She might be more of a challenge than we originally thought," the red eyed man said watching as the two stopped at a stand.

"We'll need to split them up if we even want a chance to take her," Kisame said as the two moved into action.

"Hey hot stuff why don't you leave the jail bait and get with a woman," a woman called to Jiraiya whom instantly started to follow her beckoning finger.

"Oh whatever… I'll get a hotel room," Naruko said shaking her head as Jiraiya walked into a bar. Naruko bought a room and moved her stuff in for the night. She ate a good meal, showered, and even read a book for a while.

"I wish I had gotten into reading earlier some of these stories are amazing," Naruko said as a knock came to the door. She closed her book and stood up. _'The perv must have gotten thrown out on his ass_

The knock came again as she moved to the door. "Yeah yeah keep your shirt on," Naruko froze as she opened the door and two men in black robes stood before her.

"I'll do my best," a large blue skinned man said

"Shit," she jumped back reading for them.

"Let's not fight… perhaps we can talk," the red eyed man said as he stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked grabbing the Kubikiribocho.

"Now now let's not have two of the seven start a fight in a hotel," the blue skinned man said grabbing his sword.

"The Samehada… you're Kisame Hoshigaki," Naruko took another step back knowing she was out of her league.

"Well if you know who I am then maybe you should just put the sword down and let us talk," Kisame grinned.

"Like hell," Naruko said holding the Kubikiribocho in one hand while she created a Rasengan in her other. _'Wild Lion's Mane,'_ Naruko's hair sprang to life and readied to charge at the two.

"Well would you look at the multitasking," Kisame said as the red eyed man took his hat off.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruko snapped and charged in her Rasengan aiming for Itachi.

"I think not… you're me fight now," Kisame said swinging his Samehada forcing Naruko to pull her arm back and dodge. As she flipped back her hair shot out at the two making them jump back to dodge. Kisame slammed feet first into the wall whilst Itachi simply spun out of the way leaving her line of sight.

"I'll leave her to you," Itachi said letting Kisame take the lead.

"Let's to this brat," Kisame dropped off the wall and tightened his grip around his sword.

* * *

"Gah!" Sasuke smashed into a wall and dropped to his knees the Raikage standing a few feet away.

"Stronger than I expected but still lacking… I'm going to make you into a real challenge," A grinned. Sasuke struggled to his feet and cracked a smile. He was getting his ass kicked but for some reason he was having the time of his life.

"You want a challenge I'll give you one," Sasuke said charging his Chidori.

"Oh what's this? Kakashi's lightning blade?" A asked raising a hand ready to counter.

"No my own Chidori," Sasuke said as the lightning turned red and became more like flames.

"Bring it boy," A replied.

"Burning Chidori!" Sasuke charged in. A smiled as he moved catching Sasuke by the wrist and redirected his Burning Chidori into a rock completely obliterating the rock.

"Impressive… I am going to kick that speed of you're up so that little jutsu is an actually threat," A said tossing Sasuke away.

* * *

Samehada and Kubikiribocho clashed over and over as Naruko and Kisame's fight spilled out into the streets. "Feisty one aren't ya," Kisame said as he threw Naruko back.

'_Shit he's too much stronger,'_ Naruko said stumbling back.

"**Then use my power,"** Kurama said. Naruko took a breath and a read cloak of chakra appeared around her.

"I'm not letting you use that," Kisame charged in.

"You don't have a choice," Naruko replied blocking his swing and stopping Samehada from devouring her Chakra. Kisame easily threw Naruko back creating some space for their large swords.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruko summoned four clones all wielding a Kubikiribocho.

"Well this is fun," Kisame said seeing the the five sword wielding chakra cloaked Narukos.

"Well what's this now?" a voice asked.

"We are out of time Kisame," Itachi said landing beside him as Jiraiya walked up a Rasengan in hand and a frog next to him.

"So it seems," Kisame said as they took off, neither of them were dumb enough to willingly go into a fight against the Toad Sannin without the element of surprise.

"They were trying to kidnap me," Naruko said looking at Jiraiya as Kurama's chakra fell off and the clones dispearsed.

"They are a part of an organization known as the Akatsuki whose sole job over the years has been the finding, capturing and stealing of the Tailed-Beasts," Jiraiya explained as the frog vanished and his Rasengan faded away.

"I'm gotta get stronger," Naruko said still feeling a cold chill just thinking about the two.

"That's why I am training you," Jiraiya said beckoning the girl to follow him. "I found a lead let's go,"

* * *

Sakura jumped in joy she had knocked Killer Bee on his ass with a punch, though she was sure he was going easy, it still felt awesome to do so. "Nice hit Flower… but ya still lacking in power," Bee said turning to see A and Sasuke walk up.

"Bee come here for a moment," A said as Sasuke walked up to Sakura. The two watched as the Raikage and the Eight-Tails whispered to one another.

"How's your training going?" Sakura asked.

"He's trying to make me as fast as him," Sasuke said. "You?"

"The same but he's also trying to make me physically stronger," Sakura replied. It had only been a week into their training and both of them had gotten freakishly stronger.

"Yo you sure?" Killer Bee said slightly too loud gaining their attention. Sakura paused looking at Killer Bee.

'_I wish you were younger,'_ Sakura thought then stopped. _'What was that? I have a crush on Bee-Sensei?'_ Sakura covered her face for a second holding back laughter at herself. Killer Bee was almost old enough to be her father. Sasuke took note looking to Sakura seeing her almost laughing.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important… what are they talking about?" Sakura asked just before the Raikage turned around.

"Girl punch me as hard as you can," A said smacking his gut.

"I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked.

"Hit me… don't worry I won't move nor will I counter," A said.

"Uh… ok," Sakura clenched her fist and charged at A. Her fist smashed into his gut sending him beck several feet.

"You were right Bee. She does hit like a truck," A said rubbing his abs. "You're turn Sasuke," A said reading himself again.

Sasuke said nothing and charged in he was determined to push him back further. Sasuke's fist hit him dead in the stomach and he didn't move, A had better braced himself and absorbed the shot.

"So close… she is just a little behind," A said looking at Bee.

"Damn your right, these two might be perfect candidates," Bee said dropping his rhymes for a moment.

"Then we need to start training them more," A replied.

"Yeah man, let's kick it to highest of gears, leave them no peers, wash away all their fears," bee started to rap before A smacked him.

"Enough of that," The Raikage growled. "We don't have the time," Bee nodded and then turned their attention to the kids.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because your fallen Hokage wanted our villages to become more than just allies… he wanted us to be family. And I plan on honoring that. So I'm going to make you to as strong as I can, so when some of your leaf visits they can do the same," A explained.

"So we are trading village secrets?" Sasuke asked.

"Secrets… no just helping each other get stronger and heal old festered wounds between the villages," A replied.

"That being said no more complaining, time to get into the real training," bee said getting Sakura too smile.

"Yeah let's do this," Sakura cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruko looked over a village. Jiraiya was in shock as he stared. "Where's the castle?" he asked as he took off with Naruko in close tail. They sped towards the location of the castle only to find rubble.

"Hey you what happened?" Naruko asked as the landed seeing a man running.

"Giant snake monster!" he shouted as he ran.

"Orochimaru," Naruko's eyes narrowed knowing who had done it.

"He must have been looking for Tsunade as well," Jiraiya said as they dropped onto the road.

"So what now?" Naruko asked.

"We go to the closest Tavern and ask for clues about her," Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya's jaw might as well have hit the floor. They stepped into the tavern to ask for clues on Tsunade's whereabouts but instead he was gifted by her sitting there.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade said in shock.

"We finally found you Tsunade," Jiraiya said sitting down a crossed from her.

"You're Lady Tsunade?" Naruko asked unable to believe she looked so young.

"Yeah and you are?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko replied.

"Enough chit chat… Tsunade the Leaf is asking you to become Hokage," Jiraiya said.

"That's laughable," Tsunade replied chuckling. "Why would I want to do something so stupid?"

"Hey! I don't care who you are don't insult the title of Hokage," Naruko growled. "Your grandfather was possibly the greatest Shinobi of all time and the best Hokage we've had thus far…"

"Yeah he was, and I don't care I won't throw my life away," Tsunade replied.

"It's not throwing you're life away you blind old bat," Naruko roared.

"What was that?" Tsunade snapped up grabbing Naruko.

"You heard me… wanna take this outside?" Naruko asked forcing Tsunade to let go of her.

"You're on, all I need to kick your ass is one finger," Tsunade said.

* * *

Naruko stood facing Tsunade in the road. "Let's do this," Naruko said clenching her fist. Tsunade readied her finger pointing it at Naruko. Naruko watched for a few seconds waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

Naruko clasp her hands together. "Ninja Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique," Naruko growled her hair launching at Tsunade.

'_Jiraiya's jutsu,'_ Tsunade flipped back dodging her hair; she landed and narrowly missed a punch, Naruko's fist smashed through a wooden wall.

"How did you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"I pump chakra through my muscles," Naruko said watching Tsunade.

"_How could a brat be able to understand how to increase her physical strength with Chakra?'_ Tsunade wondered as the girl placed her hand on a scroll then paused and moved it away.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Naruko Uzumaki daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. And unlike you my dream is to become Hokage," Naruko said stopping Tsunade dead her eyes widened as she looked at the girl.

"**She's distracted! Bring her down!"** Kurama shouted. Naruko snapped to action, she charged a Rasengan and kept pouring chakra into it.

"What's this!?" Jiraiya and Tsunade asked in unified shock. Her Rasengan turned a deep crimson and became spiked.

"Nine-Tailed Rasengan!" Naruko shouted as she charged at Tsunade.

'_Shit… if that hit's I'm dead,'_ Tsunade acted fast punched the ground causing the ground to split. Just as the crack was going to reach Naruko she jumped still aiming for Tsunade.

Jiraiya moved in grabbing Naruko's wrist throwing her into a building. Her Rasengan hit the wall and obliterated the entire house.

"What the hell was that Naruko?" Jiraiya asked looking at the girl.

"My first of several variations of the Rasengan," Naruko replied smiling turning her attention to Tsunade.

"Jiraiya what were you thinking teaching her that ability?" Tsunade asked.

"Well it was her father's ability I only thought it was right to have her know it," Jiraiya replied. Naruko rolled her eyes sliding her hands into her pockets knowing their fight was over.

"I'm not a push over," Naruko said.

"No you're not. But you are foolish to have used that against someone we are trying to get to return with us," Jiraiya argued.

"What's the point she had no respect for the hidden leaf or the title of Hokage even though her grandfather, great uncle, and sensei all held that rank," Naruko retorted. "Why don't you just become Hokage Jiraiya?" She asked.

"I'm not fit to lead," Jiraiya replied turning his attention to Tsunade.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded and the two left. Naruko looked to the black haired woman who still stood in shock of her display.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Naruko asked looking to the black haired woman.

"Shizune, I'm Tsunade's aid," Shizune introduced herself.

"Ah well it's a pleasure… I'm out of here," Naruko said jumping into the air and taking off.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both stood in the Hokage's office looking at the Raikage. He rubbed his chin thinking over something whilst Killer Bee sat in the corner jotting down lyrics in his book.

"I'm going to leave an accommodation for the next Hokage to promote both of you to Chunin. Both of you have impressed me greatly by mastering those jutsus," The Raikage said causing both of their jaws to slack a little.

"What about Naruko?" Sakura asked.

"I leave her to the Hokage. After all she is currently looking for her," A replied.

"Well then we humbly accept you're offer and deeply thank you for the commendation," Sasuke said bowing slightly.

"Just make sure you two keep pushing yourselves," A replied.

"We will Raikage-sama," Sakura said as the two left.

"Want to get some Ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"When did you start eating Ramen?" Sakura asked as the two moved through the hallway.

"I don't but I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking," Sasuke explained.

"I could cook you something..." Sakura said with a pause.

"Sure sounds good," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed on the attempt to talk Tsunade into becoming the Hokage. Each time Naruko and Jiraiya tried to talk to her she would simply say she needs to think about it.

"You're not thinking about accepting Orochimaru's offer are you?" Shizune asked. Tsunade said nothing and sat unmoving.

"You can't do that. I know you miss your brother and Dan but it's not an option," Shizune said.

"Enough Shizune… I'm going for a walk," Tsunade said passing by her. She knew what she was going to do, but first she need bodies and she knew just who.

* * *

Tsunade stood glaring at Orochimaru. "I wanted so badly to see them again I almost made the biggest mistake of my life," Tsunade said clenching her fist.

"So instead you chose to die?" Orochimaru said as Kabuto readied to fight her.

"Two on one… I'll still kill you both," Tsunade said.

"Try four on two," a voice said as Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruko appeared.

"Jiraiya long time no see," Orochimaru said seeing them. Tsunade ran passed them and blindly attacked Kabuto whom dodged swing after swing.

"I know how to disable you," Kabuto said quickly throwing a kunai at her. Jiraiya moved to step but Naruko cut him off.

"I can't kill him but heal up some more I'll hold him off," Naruko said moving towards Orochimaru.

"What a child to fight me?" Orochimaru said.

"**KILL HIM!"** Kurama shouted.

"I'm going to tear you're useless arm's off," Naruko said as a red cloak of chakra overtook her.

"You removed the seal," Orochimaru said jumping back. Naruko charged in only to be thrown off balance by a body hitting her. It was Tsunade whom was trembling in fear.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune moved to her seeing her face and chest was covered in blood.

"So her fear is still there," Orochimaru said seeing Kabuto's hand was sliced open.

"Naruko handle the boy," Jiraiya said stepping passed her to face Orochimaru.

"Gladly," Naruko replied facing off with Kabuto.

"I just beat Tsunade, what makes you think you can to beat me?" Kabuto asked.

"You beat her by using her fear… I don't have that," Naruko said as her hair came to life.

"She just loves that jutsu doesn't she?" Orochimaru asked.

"It is a useful jutsu," Jiraiya replied. As Naruko charged in once again Kabuto dodge each of her swings just as he did to Tsunade.

"This is not going to work," Naruko said jumping back.

"I could have told you that," Kabuto said. Naruko pulled off her jacket handing it to Shizune.

"Weights? You seriously thought you could fight me while wearing weights?" Kabuto asked.

"I was fighting you," Naruko said removing the arm weights then the legs weights. "Now it will be no contest," she added as she charged a Rasengan in her hand.

"What is that jutsu?" Kabuto asked. Before he could analyze the threat of the jutsu Naruko was gone.

"What speed," Kabuto said looking around trying to find her.

"You're slow," Naruko's voice came from behind him. He turned and know was there. Over and over Naruko would speak but by the time he moved she was gone.

"What a fool," Orochimaru said seeing Kabuto shift around and around while Naruko helped clean up Tsunade.

"I can't believe you trapped him in such a weak Genjutsu," Shizune said.

"Yeah it's often the weakest jutsus that make the biggest difference," Naruko said as they finished wiping away the blood.

"Genjutsu," Kabuto suddenly spoke.

"Oh he figured it out," Naruko charged her Rasengan and moved at Kabuto just as he broke the jutsu.

"Shit," Kabuto said as Naruko's Rasengan hit his gut and throw him in to a rock.

"Now it's your turn," Naruko said looking up to Orochimaru as Tsunade struggled to stand.

"Look out!" Tsunade shouted.

"What," Naruko turned to see Kabuto in her face. Pain filled her as Kabuto sunk a kunai into her gut.

"You die," Kabuto dropped down unable to move. Naruko doubled over screaming in pain.

"**Poison… there's too much I can't heal it,"** Kurama said.

"Naruko hang on," Tsunade struggled to heal her. She looked up to see Orochimaru flying at her a sword in his mouth. _"He'll kill her,'_ Tsunade thought and acted instantly throwing herself in the way getting impaled through the chest.

"Foolish to die just to save one girl," Orochimaru said removing the sword from Tsunade's chest and kicking her away. He moved to kill Naruko again and again Tsunade moved in the way. Once more he did the same and attempt to kill Naruko led to him slash Tsunade.

* * *

Naruko's eyes opened as there stood the three largest summons she had ever seen. A gigantic purple snake, a massive red frog and an enormous white slug looked from one another.

"Kurama we need Bijuu state," Naruko said standing.

"**Great minds think alike,"** Kurama replied as he funneled his Chakra to Naruko as the three summons started to fight.

"I'll eat you alive," the snake roared as he charged the slug.

"Manda move!" Orochimaru shouted a second too late. A pair of claws grabbed the great snake's neck just behind his neck.

"The nine-tailed fox!" Kabuto said seeing Kurama in all his glory gripped Manda slowly choking the life from the great snake.

"Hold the slimly devil still for a moment," Gamabunta said as he drew his blade and impaled the great snake slicing open its throat.

"Retreat Kabuto," Orochimaru said as he vanished into the ground.

"Coward!" Tsunade shouted as Kabuto started vanished before a hand grabbed him.

"Shit," Kabuto turned to see a shadow clone of Naruko holding him in place. "Let me go!" Kabuto shouted throwing the clone from him.

"You should have focused!" Naruko's voice echoed as her Bijuu state vanished and her Kubikiribocho was aimed for him.

"You're to slo-" Kabuto said as a pair of arms grabbed his legs. He looked to see a shadow clone of Naruko held him.

"No!" Kabuto shouted unable to save himself. His head was removed from his shoulders; his lifeless corpse hit the ground blood soaked into the ground showing he was dead.

"Bug," Naruko's voice echoed out as she put the Kubikiribocho onto her back and spit onto Kabuto's headless corpse.

"Of course you're the Jinchuriki of the kyubi," Tsunade said as the summons vanished.

"Yes I am ya old bag," Naruko said.

"That Hokage-sama to you," Tsunade replied.

"So you took the job?"

"Yes, I will hold it until you can become Hokage and take my place," Tsunade explained.

"Good let's go home," Naruko said cracking her neck. "I miss my girl," Naruko added causing all three to pause.

"Your girl?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I'm dating a girl so what," Naruko replied suddenly feeling tired. "I think I might take a short nap first," she fell forward into Jiraiya's arms.

"She fought well," Tsunade said as Jiraiya slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets of the hidden leaf a kunai at the ready. She weaved through the streets and break neck speeds as a figure chased her. "Ya can't run ya can't hide," Killer Bee said as he rounded the corner just behind her.

"Shit he's fast," Sakura said as she rounded a corner and joined Sasuke.

"Shit we got them together," Sasuke said as both A and Killer Bee now chased them. The two looked to each other and gave a nod. They lead the two out of the village into the forest.

"You can't out run us," A said now standing in front of them with Killer Bee behind them. The nodded and spoke in unison.

"Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon's breath!" lighting erupted from their mouths as the attacked the two.

"Nicely done but too slow," A replied appearing undamaged.

"Whoa what's this?" Killer Bee said as a mass of yellow metal like strands grabbed him.

"I've leave and you two get into a fight with Kuma ninjas?" a voice asked as Naruko landed beside the two her Kubikiribocho on her shoulder.

"We aren't fighting," Sasuke said as A lowered his hand.

"Naruko enough," Jiraiya's voice echoed. Naruko nodded and let Killer Bee go.

"Wicked that shit was your hair, that just doesn't seem fair," Bee said watching as Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya walked up.

"So you found her eh?" A asked seeing Tsunade.

"Yes and I would like to thank you for protecting the village while they searched for me," Tsunade said bowing lightly to the Raikage.

"The honor was mine, it was good to show that our villages can truly get along now," A said looking at Bee whom looked Naruko over.

"Ah you're the Nine," Killer Bee said.

"And you're the Eight," Naruko replied.

"Come with me I want to talk to you," Killer Bee said beckoning Naruko to follow him.

"Okay but if you hit on me I'll hit you with a tree," Naruko said.

"Hey nice one," Bee said smiling.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench with Sasuke at her side. "Jeez we bust ass for two months and Naruko still seems so much stronger," she said looking up to the sky.

"Yeah but we have a lot more teamwork capability now," Sasuke replied.

"That's true," Sakura replied running her hands through her long pink hair.

"Can I ask you something Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied.

"If I left the hidden leaf to hunt Itachi would you chase me?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" Sakura replied looking to Sasuke. "I would be right beside you… A made us partners. So I plan to help you however I can just as I would hope you would do the same to me," Sakura explained.

"You're right… I would be at you're side," Sasuke replied sitting back seemingly more at ease.

"So what do we do then?" Sakura asked.

"Leave her behind… she can catch up to us," Sasuke replied.

Naruko sat in a tree listening to her 'teammates' say they were going to leave her behind. _'Fine they want to leave me behind… I'm leaving them first,'_ Naruko thought to herself as she closed her eyes going to see the fox.

"Is there something we can do to get even stronger?" Naruko asked.

"**Not that I can think of,"** Kurama replied.

"What about like fusing our Chakra's or something," Naruko said.

"**To even try that you would have to first become the dominate chakra user. Thus you'd have to beat me for control so you wouldn't have to ask for my chakra you could just take it,"** Kurama explained

"And of course you'd never just give in," Naruko said.

"**Of course not… we may be allies but I'm not going to roll over,"** Kurama replied.

"Ok I'm going to go somewhere safe and we are gunna duke," Naruko said leaving her mindscape.

"**Bring it on Shrimp,"** Kurama replied.

Sasuke sat up quickly looking around. "What was that?" He asked looking at Sakura whom had fallen asleep.

"I don't now I just noticed it myself," Sakura replied.

"Whatever it was it's gone…" Sasuke said laying back down resting before he and Sakura started their training up. Sasuke's head rested on Sakura's lap as he drifted off into a surprisingly restful nap; Sakura couldn't help but rejoice in her mind. Sakura closed her eyes and let herself drift back off enjoying the gentle breeze of the spring day.

* * *

Naruko stood in front of Kurama's cell readying herself for what she knew would be the fight of her life.** "Ready when you are squirt," **Kurama replied as Naruko moved for the seal.

"Let's do this," Naruko said as she tore the seal off as jumped backward. Before Kurama could move out of the cell the gates slammed shut and two form stood in front of him.

"You did that on purpose," Minato said turning to face Naruko.

"Yes she did," a red haired woman replied.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Oh that's like not fair she already calls you daddy," The woman argued.

"She's seen me, Kushina, she doesn't know who you are yet," Minato replied.

"Kushina… Mom?" Naruko asked looked at the woman.

"**Oh great more tears and sappy words,"** Kurama said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you giant fur ball," Kushina growled he hair rising as she shouted at the fox.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Well I set up this protection. Should you try to remove the seal I'd appear to fix it, whilst your mother here was set to help you when it comes to subduing the fox," Minato explained.

"**Oh what's this you can't at least fight me one on one?"** Kurama replied.

"Nobody is strong enough to beat you one on one," Kushina replied as golden chains came from her back and wrapped up Kurama.

"**Oh you bitch… I hate these things!"** Kurama yelled. Naruko cracked her knuckles and readied to fight. Minato smiled as he replaced the seal locking Kurama back inside.

"My job is done… Never forget how proud of you we are," Minato said as he vanished for the final time.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office looking over several commendations the Raikage had left behind. He was asking for several Leaf Shinobi to be promoted to Chunin. "Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga," Tsunade said reading off the names to Shizune.

"I'll summon them at once," Shizune said turning to leave. Tsunade nodded the Raikage, the village's council and the hidden sand's council accepted asking only that the sand siblings are promoted as well.

"You asked to see us?" a voice asked. Tsunade looked up to see a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy standing before her.

"Yes I'll talk to you when the other's get here," Tsunade replied. She looked at the boy his hair sat on his shoulders now and looked like it could use a trim. He wore a dark blue shirt with the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud symbols on it. His legs were bandaged to the knee where his black shorts started. Though she couldn't see she knew he was incredibly well toned and very muscular now; her medical knowlage told her that much.

The pink haired girl seemed just as tone but more lean than him, her long pink hair was kept in a single pony-tail and she wore tight black shorts with a pink apron and a red shirt that also held the Leaf and Cloud symbols on the chest.

Shortly after their arrival the Hyuga kids stepped in followed by Shikamaru and Rock lee. Each of them seemed confused as to why there were summoned to the Hokage's office. "I'll get right to the point. Each of you have been approved to become a Chunin," Tsunade's words hit them like a bus stopping them all dead except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"What about Naruko-kun? She did the best out of all of us during the exams," Hinata said with Lee, Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

"I would like to promote her but the others did not accept her name when it was put forth," Tsunade explained.

"That doesn't seem fair… had it not been for the Sound and Sand attack I would have put money on her facing Lee or Neji in the finals and she doesn't get a promotion while I forfeited and I do," Shikamaru argued.

"I don't like it either but she will not be a Chunin," Tsunade retorted. "While all of your will be once you leave this room,"

"I for one humbly accept my new rank," Neji said as Sasuke and Sakura both remained quiet and nodded.

"Father wouldn't let me pass up an opportunity like this so I accept," Hinata said.

"And of course I accept," Rock Lee said.

"What a drag… fine I accept as well," Shikamaru said still unhappy that the one that belonged in the room was denied.

* * *

"Fuck that hurt," Naruko said lying on her watery floor looking at Kurama whom lay trapped.

"**Yeah you won now get this crap off me,"** Kurama said tapping his claw. Naruko nodded and his seals shattered away.

"So about that chakra fusing thing," Naruko said.

"**Yeah bump fists with me… our chakra will fuse," **Kurama said clenching his massive clawed fist. Naruko smiled and put her fist against his; she wondered if this was the actual way or if Kurama just liked it when he saw Bee and herself do it.

"Whoa!" Naruko snapped out of her mindscape feeling a massive amount of power flowing through her. She looked to see her body had become yellow and she was shrouded in in Kurama's power.

"**This is the power we now wield,"** Kurama explained. Naruko took a slow breath as the shroud faded. She looked around quickly making sure no one had seen her form.

"It's good to have you as a friend," Naruko said smiling.

"**You better become the strongest Shinobi of all time,"** Kurama replied.

"I plan on it," Naruko replied.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room brushing her wet hair into submission. She hummed lightly happy she was now a Chunin. She didn't envy Naruko meeting with the Hokage. But that would have to wait she had her first date tonight. "Hinata are you decent?" a voice called.

"Yes father," Hinata replied putting her brush down.

"I wanted to speak to you," the elder Hyuga said as he stepped into her room.

"What's wrong father?" Hinata asked.

"I've heard some troubling rumors about you and the Uzumaki girl… I wanted to make sure that's just what they were rumors," Hinata froze looking at her father.

"They aren't… me and Naruko were planning on dating," Hinata said.

"Well there will be none of that," Hiashi said sternly.

"But father-"

"No buts end your relationship or I will," Hiashi growled.

"But… I want to be with her," Hinata replied trying to hold her ground.

"What did I tell you Hinata," Hiashi retorted.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your conversation Lord Hyuga but the Uzumaki girl is here to see Hinata. Fear over took Hinata's eyes as her father turned. She knew he was going to have a word with the girl. Hiashi left the room heading towards the door; Hinata followed panic over taking her.

"You are never allowed to see my daughter," Hiashi's voice echoed out as he looked at Naruko.

"Why not?" Naruko asked looking at the man completely lost.

"My daughter will not date a girl… and even if I allowed that… she deserves a higher class not some low rate demon box of a girl," Hiashi said. His words tore through Naruko, she looked passed the head of the Hyuga clan to see Hinata standing unable to look at her.

Naruko fought back her rage and tried to ignore Kurama's commanded to kill him. "I am not low rank!" Naruko roared back unable completely wash away her anger. "You're just too damn old to understand how we feel," Naruko shouted.

"My word is law in this family she will never see you," Hiashi growled back. Naruko once again looked passed him only to see Hinata nod slightly telling her he was right.

"**You don't deserve this disrespect!"** Kurama roared within Naruko's mind. She was surprised to see how defensive Kurama had become of her.

"Fine… you'll never see me again," Naruko turned away. "But could you tell her one last thing for me?" she asked seeing Hinata was gone.

"Depends," Hiashi replied.

"It's just that… I'll never forget her… and of course goodbye," Naruko said before she vanished in a yellow blur. Hinata collapsed in her room crying, she had never hated her father before today. But after forcing the one person she really wanted to be with away she couldn't take it.

* * *

Naruko sat on the monument of the Fourth Hokage and wept quietly. She wished her parents were alive so she could be held and told everything would be fine; but she would never have that. Nobody cared for her… she was alone. A hand touched her shoulder snapping her up; Jiraiya stood over her a solemn face on. He didn't know what was wrong but he was there; Naruko nearly jumping into his arms breaking down completely.

"There there… just let it all out," Jiraiya said gently holding the girl. _'So strong yet so fragile… I hate seeing her cry,'_ Jiraiya thought as he tightened his grip making Naruko feel more secure where she wept.

"He… he won't… let us be… together," Naruko said between sobs. Jiraiya clenched his teeth down. He wanted to let go and attack the man that made his 'daughter' cry.

"Nobody wants me around," Naruko said her sobbing stopping abruptly.

"That's not true," Jiraiya replied.

"Sakura and Sasuke said they plan to leave me in the dust and get stronger just the two of them. Hiashi refuses to let me and Hinata date, and Tsunade won't or can't promote me," Naruko said.

"What are you thinking?" Jiraiya asked seeing she had left her tears behind.

"I'm not sure yet," Naruko said stepping away from Jiraiya. "Thank you Jiraiya-Sensei," Naruko turned away looking over the village.

"Naruko…get some rest you could use some sleep," Jiraiya said patting her shoulder.

"I will," Naruko replied.

* * *

Jiraiya nearly burst through the Hokage's door in a panic. "I think Naruko is going to do something drastic," he said stepping in seeing it was only Tsunade and Shizune.

"What makes you think that?" Tsuande asked.

"Think about it. Sasuke and Sakura her teammates both become Chunin along with several others, she is denied, she was just forced to leave her girlfriend because Hiashi doesn't want them together… she feels as if the village doesn't want her," Jiraiya said.

"You don't think she would leave would you?" Tsunade asked.

"No but she might become unstable and prone to attacking people whom anger her," Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade.

"So what do you suggest?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to make her feel more accepted… and give her something she deserves… such as her Chunin rank," Jiraiya replied.

"I can't make her a Chunin," Tsunade replied.

"Then make her a Tokubetsu Jonin," Jiraiya replied. "That is well within your power," he added.

"I'm going to assume you're joking about that," Tsunade replied.

"I'm not she is easily strong enough to be a Jonin. Hell she is damn near kage level," Jiraiya argued.

"Enough Jiraiya I know you love her like a daughter but I can't give her special treatment because of it," Tsunade replied.

"You're acting like a fool and pushing her away from the village!" Jiraiya nearly screamed.

"I am the Hokage! I will do what I deem best for this village not the Jinchuriki!" Tsunade shouted silencing Jiraiya.

"You're right… you are the Hokage," Jiraiya said leaving in an instant not muttering another word.

* * *

"**So what are you going to do?"** Kurama asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Naruko said polishing her massive sword.

"**What are you thinking?"** Kurama asked.

"I'm either going to leave and carve out my own life somewhere else. Or…" Naruko paused. "Or I will swallow my pride and let it eat away at me until I snap," she finished.

"**Leave,"** Kurama said quickly. **"I don't like admitting this but… I want you to be happy you deserve it for being plagued with my power,"**

"I'm not sure yet… but thanks," Naruko replied

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and will let me know what you think. I am going to take a rather drastic turn in the story and leave behind the Naruto story. I hope you don't mind, I wouldn't assume so since you've read this far and I've hardly followed the story.**

**As a side note sorry that I never noticed that I have been spelling Sasuke's last name wrong. If you catch something like that let me know. I have since fixed that and Jiraiya's name. **

**Another side note Having Sakura have a relationship with Sasuke is winning the poll I put out so I made some references to them starting one in this chapter but will not be make true until the poll is closed after my 10 One-Shot Requests.**

**I am putting my Harem story on hold now due to repetitiveness and that I have started and restarted the sixth chapter about a dozen times and keep coming up short on how I want to work it. I am not quitting the story I am just putting it on the back burning and will try to work on it when I am able.**

**Polls**

**Naruko: Sakura Sasuke Relationship: 4 For 2 Against**

**Naruko: Sakura Lee Relationship: 1 For 0 Against**

**Everything But the Rain: Ikumi Pregnant 4 For 3 Against**

**If you'd like to Request fine by me I have One open slot. No more Naruto Fics 6 is enough. I am willing to do BLEACH, One Piece and Fairy Tail as I would like to keep it to the manga's I am currently reading as to not have an overly high amount of research to do for the characters. Also I am more than willing to do certain games such as World of Warcraft, Skyrim, Saints Row, Dragon Age, Diablo, or Fable just let me know. First Come First Serve(kinda)**


End file.
